Wszystko i więcej
by Arianrod161
Summary: wulgaryzmy, wspomniane tortury, morze angstu, romans, patos, klisze, asgardzka sprawiedliwość


_Time was the force,  
Brought me back on course  
In the darkness distant fires on a strand  
Time is my disguise,  
Is tossed. I see kin eyes  
And the waves wipe out my footprints in the sand._

When you hear me calling will you be there  
When you see me falling will you be there

[Deine Lakaien, _Return_]

**Wszystko i więcej**

Wieczór jest niemożliwie cichy, spokojny i leniwy; takie wieczory zdarzają się w Nowym Jorku nader rzadko, żeby nie powiedzieć, prawie nigdy. Czasem Tony podejrzewa, że całe kosmiczne zło świata czekało tylko na Avengersów, żeby mieć z kim urządzać regularne ustawki o władzę nad Ziemią.  
Inaczej naprawdę trudno wyjaśnić, jakim cudem światu udało się przetrwać mroczne czasy przed Avengersami.  
Tego wieczoru komunikatory milczą i ziemia najwyraźniej ratunku nie potrzebuje. Avengers Tower jest prawie pusta; Barton z Romanoff polecieli do Waszyngtonu, sprawdzać jakieś podejrzane kosmiczne tropy, Thor prawdopodobnie siedzi w swoim Asgardzie i zajmuje się... czymkolwiek zajmują się w dzisiejszych czasach kosmiczni następcy tronu i nawet Bruce wystawił nos ze swojego laboratorium i zabrał Betty Ross na obiad. Czy może należałoby powiedzieć, Betty zabrała na obiad Bruce'a, bo Tony nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, kto z ich dwojga ma tu więcej determinacji.  
W Avengers Tower został tylko Steve, który ciągle jeszcze nie nadrobił dwudziestowiecznej listy lektur i Tony, udoskonalający właśnie kolejny model hełmu, w towarzystwie tylko Dummy'ego, spokoju i szklanki szkockiej.  
Wszystko to razem jest trochę zbyt przyjemne, żeby mogło trwać długo. Właściwie Tony powinien się spodziewać, że coś łupnie.

Więc oczywiście – coś łupie. Huk jest taki, że Tony podskakuje i upuszcza szkocką, a Dummy, nie podskakując wprawdzie, upuszcza poprawiany właśnie hełm. Tony nie zawraca sobie głowy zbieraniem części – cokolwiek łupnęło, zrobiło to tak, że w jego warsztacie zadrżała podłoga, a to – w zasadzie – zdarza się tylko w czasie incydentów z Hulkiem. Co może znaczyć, że albo nastąpił właśnie incydent z Hulkiem, albo coś porównywalnie katastroficznego.  
\- Jarvis?  
\- Niezidentyfikowany obiekt na podłodze w salonie, panie Stark.  
\- Jakiego rodzaju obiekt?  
\- Organizm żywy, pochodzenie pozaziemskie, funkcje życiowe słabe.  
\- Trzymaj Marka VII w dyspozycji.  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark.

Steve, oczywiście, dociera na miejsce pierwszy – co z tego, że ma do pokonania osiem pięter więcej i nie ma zwyczaju czekać na windę.  
\- Naprawdę niezły czas jak na emeryta – mówi Tony, a Steve, jak zwykle, pomija komentarz milczeniem – tylko teraz milczeniu nie towarzyszy to uniesienie brwi i odrobina politowania w spojrzeniu, całkiem jakby Steve uważał żart za nieco suchy – absurd, oczywiście, skoro to żart Tony'ego.  
Steve klęczy na podłodze, nad... niezidentyfikowanym obiektem, w szkle z rozbitego okna i – chyba – krwi, ale to nie dlatego Tony zatrzymuje się w drzwiach i nie podchodzi bliżej.  
Nie, to spojrzenie Steve'a ucisza Tony'ego i zatrzymuje go w progu, bo – Steve jest biały jak ściana i wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, a przecież -  
\- może i facet wygląda czasem jak niewinny aniołek, który zasypia co wieczór z rączkami grzecznie ułożonymi na kołderce, ale -  
ten facet przeżył cholerną wojnę i - Tony'emu naprawdę trudno sobie wyobrazić sytuację, w której ktoś taki blednie i wygląda, jakby miał się właśnie rozpłakać.  
\- Kurwa – mówi Steve, co brzmi przeraźliwie bezradnie i jednocześnie jak zapowiedź apokalipsy. – Tony. Kto robi coś takiego?  
Tony waha się i podchodzi bliżej i zaciska ręce w pięści, bo – zaczynają drżeć, bo – na podłodze w odłamkach szkła z rozbitego okna leży... ktoś, istota, Tony zaciska dłonie w pięści i przymyka oczy, ale to nic nie pomaga – tak strasznie dużo krwi.  
Steve obok oddycha głęboko i jego oddech superżołnierza też drży, trochę jak u przestraszonego dziecka.  
Istota ma ludzkie kształty, ma też – chyba – błękitną skórę, przynajmniej tam, gdzie nie jest pokryta krwią, albo poparzona do żywego czerwonego mięsa, ma ręce o ludzkich dłoniach, wygięte pod dziwnymi kątami, wyglądają na złamane w przynajmniej kilku miejscach i twarz...  
\- Kurwa – mówi Tony.  
Istota ma zszyte usta.

Steve rusza się pierwszy i przykłada dwa palce do tego miejsca na szyi, w którym istota powinna mieć puls.  
\- Żyje – mówi po chwili i to sprawia, że Tony też wreszcie może się ruszyć, pierwsza pomoc, przypomina sobie, Bruce zmusił ich wszystkich, żeby nauczyli się pierwszej pomocy, a Tony jest geniuszem, oczywiście, że umie wyrecytować kolejne niezbędne czynności nawet obudzony o czwartej rano – gdyby kiedyś, przypadkiem, zdarzyło mu się spać o tej porze.  
Więc – reakcje na światło – istota ma czerwone oczy, blado czerwone gałki oczne i krwawo czerwone tęczówki i tylko źrenice ma czarne. Oczy reagują na światło, a nerwy na bodźce bólowe.  
\- Musimy go przenieść do szpitala – mówi Tony. - Potrzebuję diagnostyki, muszę zrobić PET, muszę...  
Podnosi głowę i napotyka spojrzenie Steve'a – równie bezradne jak jego własne.  
\- Boję się go ruszyć, żeby nie uszkodzić go bardziej – przyznaje.  
\- Nosze – mówi Steve – w szpitalu są nosze. Przyniosę.

W szpitalu w Avengers Tower jest dokładnie wszystko, tomografy, spektrometry i rezonansy, każdy rodzaj medycznej zabawki, bo nawet zanim się okazało, że TARCZA i HYDRA mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż nie, Tony nie był gotów pozwolić żadnym rządowym agentom grzebać sobie w środku, więc, hej, miliarder, stać mnie na własny szpital, całe piętro własnego szpitala.

Tony włącza światła i monitory, tomograf, PET i rezonans; jednostajny szum maszyn jest uspokajający i Tony'emu wreszcie przestają trząść się ręce, więc sięga po skalpel i rozcina grube nici, któremu ktoś -  
\- chory skurwiel – mruczy Tony -  
\- zszył wargi obcego.  
Rany są stare, nici zdążyły wrosnąć w skórę, połowa niebieskiej twarzy pokryta jest zastygłą krwią. Tony zmywa ją ostrożnie z twarzy, szyi, wychudzonej klatki piersiowej, żeber, prawie przebijających skórę.  
Steve rozcina resztki sztywnych od krwi spodni. Obcy, kosmita, smerf, kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek stworzenie jest, skądkolwiek pochodzi, jest niewątpliwie mężczyzną.

\- Nie widzę żadnych głębszych ran – mówi Steve. - Ani otwartych złamań.  
\- Zobaczmy więc, co nasz smerf ma w środku.  
Steve odpowiada pustym spojrzeniem – widocznie, nadrabiając długą listę kulturowych zaległości nie doszedł jeszcze do wieczorynek.

PET szumi jednostajnie i wyrzuca z siebie wyniki – brak krwawienia wewnętrznego; brak urazów mózgu; temperatura ciała obniżona; pęknięcie kręgosłupa na odcinku lędźwiowym; pęknięcie kręgosłupa na odcinku krzyżowym; złamanie kości ramieniowej; zmiażdżone kości śródstopia; oparzenia trzeciego stopnia – piętnaście procent skóry...  
\- Chory skurwiel – powtarza Tony. - Chory skurwiel.

\- Doktor Banner wrócił do wieży i pana szuka, panie Stark – przerywa Jarvis.  
\- Połącz. Bez wizji.  
\- Tony? Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Bruce! Jak się ma czarująca doktor Ross? I, zupełnie nie a propos – operowałeś kiedyś kosmitę?  
\- Tony – w głosie Bruce'a pojawia się obawa. - Co się stało? Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W szpitalu – odpowiada Tony. - Nic mi nie jest, nie jestem ranny, ale, jakby to powiedzieć, mamy tu nagły wypadek.  
\- Już idę.  
\- I, Bruce? Zanim wejdziesz, napij się może jakiejś hydroksyzyny, dobra?

Być może Bruce rzeczywiście napił się hydroksyzyny, albo cała ta joga i inne sposoby na trzymanie swojego małego zielonego problemu w ryzach wreszcie zaczynają przynosić efekty, bo jest cały spokojny i profesjonalny, aż wreszcie ranny smerf spoczywa bezpiecznie w szpitalnym łóżku, zapakowany w jakąś tonę gipsu, wysmarowany maścią przeciw oparzeniom i podpięty do kilku różnych kroplówek.  
\- Jest w śpiączce farmakologicznej – mówi Bruce. - Nie znam się szczególnie na fizjologii obcych, ale te obrażenia muszą być cholernie bolesne. Będzie żył, jakkolwiek, o ile nie ma wyjątkowych zdolności regeneracyjnych, raczej nie będzie chodził.  
Tony prawie odruchowo sięga po szkocką. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo chciał się napić.  
Steve – oczywiście – umie jednym zdaniem sprawić, żeby Tony chciał się napić jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Bruce – pyta cicho i, przynajmniej tyle, wygląda, jakby wcale nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi – czy twoje medyczne doświadczenie... czy sądzisz, że te obrażenia mogły powstać w czasie walki? Bójki? Upadku?  
\- Nie – odpowiada Bruce chłodno. - Najstarsze złamania są sprzed dwóch lat, źle się zrosły, pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie próbował ich składać. Następne pojawiały się sukcesywnie. Najstarsze oparzenia podobnie. Spadając na naszą podłogę, nasz kosmita złamał sobie rękę. Wszystko inne... - Bruce nie kończy. Steve, na szczęście, nie zadaje więcej pytań.  
Tony kładzie się do łóżka tak pijany, że nie może leżeć bez trzymanki. Nie zasypia ani na chwilę; przed oczami kręci mu się afgańska pustynia i nici, tkwiące w niebieskiej skórze.

Wszelkie próby dowiedzenia się, skąd właściwie ranny smerf wziął się w salonie Avengers Tower, spełzają na niczym. W radarach Jarvisa pojawił się, najwyraźniej, na sekundy przed upadkiem; w tym czasie nad Nowym Jorkiem nie zarejestrowano żadnego samolotu, rakiety, ani jakiegokolwiek innego obiektu latającego – tak jakby obcy rzeczywiście zmaterializował się w powietrzu i spadł, przez zamknięte okno, na podłogę Avengersów.  
Co brzmi, no dobra, trochę dziwnie, ale Tony jest już naprawdę przyzwyczajony dziwnych wydarzeń.

Barton i Romanoff wracają z Waszyngtonu z kolejnym kosmicznym znaleziskiem, do którego – oczywiście – Tony'emu nie wolno się zbliżać, no naprawdę, jakby co najmniej planował jakieś niebezpieczne eksperymenty. Tony wzrusza ramionami; geniusz zawsze pozostaje nierozpoznany, a jemu nie chce się kolejny raz tłumaczyć, że ten poprzedni wybuch to był wypadek.

Niebieski kosmita wydaje się nie mieć żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności regeneracyjnych; jego rany ropieją i nie chcą się goić. Czasem Tony ma wrażenie, że cały składa się z ran i blizn, po oparzeniach i po ostrzu noża, przypadkowych, niezbyt głębokich cięciach, jakby ktoś się bawił.  
\- Chory skurwiel – szepcze Tony do siebie, zmieniając opatrunki. Spakowany w gips kosmita śpi. Bruce mówi coś o zatrudnieniu pielęgniarki. Steve, Romanoff i Barton protestują. Odkąd zawartość HYDRY w TARCZY wyszła na jaw i wybuchła wszystkim w twarz, mają poważne problemy z zaufaniem komukolwiek poza ich małą superbohaterską rodzinką. W rezultacie, poza nienormowanym czasem pracy w dziale ratowanie świata, każdy z Avengersów dostaje też nadgodziny w szpitalu.

Tony ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że właściwie nie ma nic przeciw temu. Zmienianie opatrunków może i jest trochę poniżej jego możliwości intelektualnych, ale... ma wrażenie, że smerf jest – tak jakby, trochę – jego kosmitą.  
\- Wiesz, że to nie jest zwierzątko domowe, prawda, Stark? - pyta Natasza, kolejny raz zaskakując Tony'ego w szpitalu.  
\- Daj spokój, Nat, to jedyne stworzenie, do którego Stark może bez przerwy mówić – odpowiada Barton z szybu wentylacyjnego.  
Czasem Tony naprawdę nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego właściwie zgodził się na to wspólne mieszkanie.  
Rany smerfa goją się powoli, ale jednak się goją i w końcu Bruce zaczyna zmniejszać dawki środków nasennych i za którymś razem, kiedy Tony zmienia opatrunek na wyjątkowo brzydkim poparzeniu na udzie, smerf szarpie się lekko. Tony podnosi wzrok i widzi wlepione w siebie, rozszerzone strachem, czerwone oczy.  
\- Hej – mówi. - Spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię.  
Smerf nie wygląda, jakby zamierzał w to zapewnienie uwierzyć - trudno się temu nawet dziwić, musi cierpieć na potężne PTSD – i usiłuje się od Tony'ego odsunąć, co jest raczej trudne, z kręgosłupem pękniętym w dwóch miejscach i w tej ilości gipsu.  
\- Nie, naprawdę – zapewnia Tony. - Jesteś totalnie bezpieczny. Żadnych złych zamiarów, widzisz?  
A potem, może dlatego, że nikt go teraz nie widzi, może dlatego, że ciągle pamięta całą tę krew i szkło i te cholerne nici – z lekkim wahaniem wyciąga rękę i dotyka chłodnego, niebieskiego policzka.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – powtarza. - Wszystko w porządku.  
Czerwone oczy obserwują go czujnie, ale oddech smerfa trochę się uspokaja.  
\- Jesteś bezpieczny – powtarza Tony, głaszcząc ostrożnie niebieską skórę. - Jarvis, powiedz Bruce'owi, że śpiąca królewna się obudziła.

Kiedy Bruce staje w drzwiach, kosmita wpada niemal w hiperwentylację.  
\- To twój lekarz, Smerfetko – mówi Tony. - On też nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Przestań panikować.  
\- Dzień dobry – mówi Bruce. - Jak się czujesz?  
Smerf nie odpowiada. Tony uświadamia sobie, że nawet nie próbował otworzyć ust.  
\- Zgaduję, że nie może mówić.  
Bruce kiwa głową.  
\- Podejdę bliżej, dobrze? – mówi bardzo spokojnie. Takiego głosu muszą uczyć na tych wszystkich seansach jogi, przypuszcza Tony.  
\- Rozumiesz mnie?  
Brak odpowiedzi. Bruce nie robi kolejnego kroku i oddech smerfa powoli się uspokaja.  
\- Jeśli mnie rozumiesz, mrugnij dwa razy oczami, dobrze?  
Kosmita przez chwilę się nie rusza, a potem, powoli, mruga dwa razy.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Jesteś ranny, poparzony i masz kilka złamań. Czy coś cię boli?  
Dwa mrugnięcia.  
\- Podejdę bliżej i założę kroplówkę ze środkiem przeciwbólowym, dobrze?  
Kosmita wygląda, jakby się wahał, ale po długiej chwili znów mruga dwa razy.  
Bruce, ciągle bardzo spokojnie, bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, zakłada na stojak kroplówkę z morfiną.  
\- Twój organizm jest trochę inny, nie znam się na nim dobrze, dlatego przez najbliższy czas będziemy monitorować reakcję na leki. Na razie podaję małą dawkę, na wszelki wypadek. Jeśli nic się nie stanie, będę ją powiększał, ale na razie możesz jeszcze odczuwać ból. W porządku?  
Dwa mrugnięcia.  
\- Twoja temperatura ciała wynosi dwadzieścia osiem stopni – to za mało dla człowieka, czy to normalne dla twojego gatunku?  
I znów dwa mrugnięcia.  
\- Czy odczuwasz gorąco? Czy chcesz, żeby było tu chłodniej?  
Cztery mrugnięcia. Bruce włącza klimatyzację.  
\- Proszę bardzo – uśmiecha się.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to mruganie naprawdę coś znaczy – mruczy Tony. - Jesteś głodny, Smerfetko? Rosołek?  
Tym razem kosmita nie mruga. Patrzy na Tony'ego szeroko otwartymi oczami i wygląda, jakby próbował podnieść rękę.  
\- Nie, nie – protestuje Tony. - Żadnego ruszania rękami, jasne? Jesteś połamany jak jak Pinokio po zjeździe z Everestu i zagipsowany jak posąg Michała Anioła, więc rączki na kołderce. Za to, wyobraź sobie, możesz już otworzyć usta, więc jak, chcesz coś zjeść?  
Kosmita patrzy na niego, cóż, mniej więcej tak, jak patrzy każdy, kto zetknie się z bogatą metaforyką Tony'ego, a potem mruga. Dwa razy.  
\- Lekki rosół, kurczak, odrobina soli, warzywa, nic więcej – ordynuje Bruce. - Możesz zamówić u Chińczyków naprzeciwko, tylko powtórz trzy razy, że ma być nieprzyprawiony.

Rosół jest nieprzyprawiony, skromnym zdaniem Tony'ego jest też całkowicie niejadalny – tym bardziej, że Bruce upewnił się, że rosół zdążył wystygnąć, ale to jest, właściwie, chyba najmniejszy problem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tony nie ma pojęcia, jak właściwie miałby swojego kosmitę tym daniem nakarmić. Łyżką? To będzie trwało do jutra, a w każdej chwili może się okazać, że HYDRA ma nieco inny plan na zagospodarowanie im wieczoru...  
\- Spróbuj przez słomkę – podpowiada Natasza, która, najwyraźniej, przyszła popatrzeć.  
\- Hej, nie strasz mi Smerfetki – protestuje Tony.  
Pomysł, mimo że wymyśliła go Romanoff, wydaje się dobry, więc Tony idzie po słomkę. Kiedy wraca, Natasza siedzi w kącie pokoju i przygląda się kosmicie z nieco niepokojącą uwagą.  
\- Czy on ci kogoś nie przypomina, Stark?  
\- Smerfa? - odpowiada Tony, bo no naprawdę. Szczęśliwie morfina zaczęła już działać i smerf nie wygląda, jakby groził mu kolejny atak paniki. - Spadaj, Romanoff, straszysz pacjenta. Idź, pogadaj ze swoimi niebieskimi, niewidzialnymi przyjaciółmi.  
Natasza wzrusza ramionami i wychodzi.  
Szczęśliwie, pomysł ze słomką okazuje się dobry i smerf wypija cały kubek rosołu, zanim komunikatory zaczynają wyć i kapitan Ameryka ogłasza kolejny atak HYDRY. Tym razem, z nie do końca zrozumiałych przyczyn, na centrum handlowe. W niedzielę po południu, no naprawdę.  
\- Muszę spadać, świat nie uratuje się sam – mówi Tony. - Poradzisz sobie przez kilka godzin, Smerfetko?  
Tym razem kosmita nie mruga, podnosi tylko jedną brew i cóż, Tony wystarczająco często widuje ten wyraz twarzy, żeby wiedzieć o co chodzi.

Tony nie jest pewien, jak to jest dokładnie możliwe, ale cała ta opieka nad leżącym pacjentem zdaje się w jakiś dziwny sposób działać – mimo rozlegających się co chwilę alarmów, całkiem jakby van Doom i HYDRA podzielili między siebie dni tygodnia, dzisiaj ty rozwalasz miasto, jutro my, wychodne dla Avengersów raz na miesiąc.  
Oczy smerfa nadal rozszerzają się lekko, kiedy ktoś wchodzi do pokoju i nadal śledzi każdy krok czujnym, czerwonym spojrzeniem, ale – wygląda coraz lepiej, rany i oparzenia wreszcie zaczynają się goić.  
Ciągle nie wiedzą, skąd się właściwie wziął i z jakiego gatunku pochodzi; nawet najbardziej tajne rządowe akta, takie, do których włamanie zajmuje Tony'emu dłużej, niż piętnaście minut, są dziwnie ubogie w informacje o niebieskich kosmitach.

Ciągle nie mówi.  
Bruce twierdzi, że przyczyną jest trauma psychiczna i że muszą dać mu czas. Tony jest gotów dać tyle czasu, ile tylko będzie trzeba. Ma zresztą wrażenie, że porozumiewają się ze smerfem całkiem nieźle; mniej więcej podobnie, jak ze wszystkimi innymi ludźmi – Tony mówi, oni robią miny. Któregoś razu Tony'emu wydaje się, że smerf przywitał go czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu; zwycięstwo niemal istotniejsze, niż wysadzenie centrum dowodzenia HYDRY.

Tony ogląda zapisy z kamer i próbuje znaleźć w zachowaniu kosmity jakieś prawidłowości. Znajduje – niestety nie znajduje w nich sensu. Bruce'a i Steve'a smerf wita obojętnie, ale bez lęku. Jest wyraźnie spięty w obecności Bartona; trudno powiedzieć, czemu – Robin Hood nie zrobił w jego obecności ani jednego gwałtownego gestu i wyraźnie się stara, żeby mycie, karmienie i zmienianie opatrunków było dla pacjenta jak najmniejszym dyskomfortem. Smerf niewątpliwie obawia się Nataszy – czemu właściwie trudno się dziwić, Tony też trochę obawia się Nataszy. Romanoff zresztą jakby wyczuwała, że nie jest najlepszą pielęgniarką i schodzi do szpitala tylko w warunkach najwyższej konieczności.  
Jakoś tak wychodzi, że najczęściej w tym szpitalu siedzi Tony. Widocznie ma jakieś, głęboko ukryte, inklinacje do bycia siostrą miłosierdzia.  
Sądząc po zapisach z kamer zresztą, smerf najbardziej lubi Tony'ego. Wita go czymś na kształt uśmiechu, a kiedy Tony dotyka jego policzka, niemal niezauważalnie, ale przytula twarz do jego dłoni. Tony'emu robią się od tego w środku takie dziwne, niepokojące i nie całkiem zidentyfikowane uczucia. Stara się – oczywiście – głęboko je ukrywać.  
\- Pamiętasz, że on nie jest zwierzątkiem domowym, prawda, Stark? - pyta Natasza, podnosząc głowę znad książki i ok, może to ukrywanie nie wychodzi Tony'emu aż tak dobrze.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz czytać – odpowiada złośliwie, podglądając jednocześnie tytuł. Mitologia skandynawska. Cóż.  
Natasza, zamiast zmierzyć go pełnym politowania spojrzeniem i wyjść, patrzy na niego dziwnie poważnie.  
\- Wiem, że to trudne, Stark, ale przemyśl to, co powiem. Nie przywiązuj się, zanim nie będziesz pewien, do czego się przywiązujesz.  
\- Podejrzewano mnie o różne rzeczy, ale nigdy o sentymentalizm.  
To prawda. Ludzkość jest przekonana, że Tony jest zimną suką bez serca, co byłoby przykre, gdyby Tony osobiście tego przekonania nie podzielał.  
\- Przemyśl to – powtarza Natasza i wraca do książki.  
Tony wzrusza ramionami i schodzi do szpitala. Zamontował smerfowi czytnik do audiobooków, najwyższy czas zapoznać kosmitę z ziemską literaturą. Zacznijmy od Harry'ego Pottera.  
Zanim zdąża dojść do windy, rozlegają się alarmy.  
\- Van Doom, nowojorskie laboratorium kryminologiczne – mówi kapitan Ameryka i Tony, zamiast w szpitalu, ląduje w zbroi.  
W szpitalu też ląduje, kilka godzin później. Tym razem van Doom uznał, że jego mordercze roboty są niewystarczająco rozrywkowe i zaminował kilka budynków. Avengersom udało się ewakuować prawie wszystkich, co należy uznać za sukces. Za porażkę Tony uznałby fakt, że on sam się ewakuować już nie zdążył i budynek zwalił mu się na głowę.  
Uznałby, oczywiście, gdyby odzyskał przytomność. Na razie jej nie odzyskuje.

Clint nie bardzo rozumie, czemu niebieski kosmita wzdryga się za każdym razem, kiedy Clint wchodzi do jego pokoju. Jakby nie patrzeć – nie zrobił mu nic złego, nie był nawet szczególnie złośliwy.  
Tymczasem, niebieski najwyraźniej woli towarzystwo Starka. Ze wszystkich ludzi. Clint przynajmniej tyle nie gada, nie?  
Tym razem niestety, niebieski nie ma wyboru – Natasza, Bruce i Steve są zajęci nawalanką z HYDRĄ, Stark leży w ambulatorium i jedyną osobą, która może się zająć obowiązkami pielęgniarki jest Clint, który ma tylko złamaną rękę. W dodatku lewą.  
Czerwone oczy rozszerzają się lekko, jak zwykle, kiedy Clint pojawia się w polu widzenia.  
\- Hej, niebieski. Gotów na obiad?  
Tym razem niebieski nie odpowiada mruganiem. Tym razem... niebieski próbuje się odezwać.  
\- Stark? - szepcze z trudem.  
\- Stęskniłeś się, co? Nasza primadonna leży obok. Dom się na nią zawalił.  
Przywiązanie Starka do ich osobistego kosmity musi być odwzajemnione, bo niebieski gwałtownie robi się biały.  
\- Hej, bez nerwów! Nic mu nie będzie. Dostał w głowę, może mu coś tam wróci na swoje miejsce. Banner mówi, że będzie żył. Więc umiesz mówić, ha? Dobrze wiedzieć.  
Niebieski trochę się uspokaja. Clint zmienia opatrunki.  
\- Powtórzę mu, że pytałeś, założę się, że będzie wzruszony – mówi. - Nawet ładnie się to goi, nie wiem, stary, kto cię tak urządził, ale musi być nieźle pokręconym skurwysynem...  
Niebieski, zdaje się wykorzystał już zapas słów na ten dzień, bo więcej się nie odzywa. Clint wzrusza ramionami. Słabość do Starka. Ze wszystkich ludzi.

Tony budzi się trzy dni później. Pierwsza rzecz, której się dowiaduje, to że smerf się odezwał.  
\- Nie, Tony, żadnego wstawania. Twój kosmita zaczeka.  
Tony potulnie kiwa głową i wstaje natychmiast, kiedy Bruce wychodzi z pokoju. Trochę kręci mu się w głowie i musi trzymać się ściany, ale, ostatecznie, nie jest to pierwszy raz.  
\- Hej, Smerfetko – mówi, stając w drzwiach. - Słyszałem, że tęskniłeś.  
\- Stark – szepcze smerf i jeśli Tony się nie myli, a Tony nie myli się właściwie nigdy, to w tym głosie jest całkiem sporo ulgi.  
\- Dom się na mnie zawalił – mówi Tony, podchodzi bliżej i dotyka chłodnego, niebieskiego policzka. - Strasznie nieprzyjemna sprawa, wiesz.  
Kosmita nie odpowiada, przytula policzek do jego dłoni i – podnosi tę rękę, której absolutnie podnosić nie powinien, ponieważ to musi cholernie boleć, tylko po to żeby przykryć nią dłoń Tony'ego.  
\- Jeśli dasz się zabić, to zabiję cię osobiście – szepcze, a Tony czuje, jak wszystkie te dziwne, podejrzane i nie całkiem zrozumiałe uczucia rosną mu gdzieś w środku i na wszelki wypadek się nie odzywa.  
Oczywiście, Bruce wybiera dokładnie ten moment, żeby zajrzeć do pacjentów.  
\- Które słowo było za trudne, Tony? - pyta z irytacją. - W razie, gdyby cię to przerosło, dom się na ciebie zawalił! Osiemnaście pięter, dzięki czemu masz teraz wstrząs mózgu i absolutny zakaz wstawania z łóżka!  
Tony naprawdę próbuje wyglądać, jakby miał poczucie winy. Bruce odprowadza go do łóżka i Tony posłusznie się kładzie – czuje się zresztą mniej więcej tak zmęczony, jakby wszedł piechotą na osiemnaste piętro, albo jakby zawalił się na niego naprawdę duży budynek. Ciągle kręci mu się w głowie. Ostatnie, co udaje mu się pomyśleć, zanim zasypia, nafaszerowany prochami, to – skoro smerf mówi, to może powie Tony'emu, jak ma właściwie na imię.

Szczęśliwie dla świata, Tony jest twardym skurczybykiem i nawet wstrząs mózgu nie może utrzymać go w łóżku dłużej niż dwa dni. Steve, który jest szalenie odpowiedzialnym dowódcą, odmawia wprawdzie dopuszczenia go do akcji, odmawia przy tym tak stanowczo, że Tony nagle traci dostęp do wszystkich swoich zbroi.  
\- Pańskie polecenia zostały nadpisane, panie Stark – informuje Jarvis.  
\- Nikt nie może nadpisać moich poleceń – odpowiada Tony z irytacją. - Stworzyłem cię, pamiętasz?  
\- Oczywiście, panie Stark. Kapitan Rogers sugeruje, żeby pan odpoczywał.  
No właśnie. Steve Rogers, facet, który przespał powstanie internetu i jeszcze do niedawna nie mógł ogarnąć koncepcji poczty elektronicznej, spiskuje przeciw Tony'emu z jego własną sztuczną inteligencją. Ze światem zdecydowanie coś jest nie tak i akurat tym razem Tony nie ma na myśli HYDRY.  
Nie żeby z HYDRĄ było wszystko w porządku. Tony mógłby jeszcze zrozumieć potrzebę władzy nad światem – to właściwie mogłaby być całkiem przyjemna rzecz, choć dla Tony'ego osobiście nieco zbyt męcząca – ale jak wysadzanie centrów handlowych i wesołego miasteczka i budynku teatru współczesnego miałoby prowadzić do zdobycia władzy nad światem – tego już Tony nie rozumie kompletnie.  
\- Chaos – mówi smerf, bo, najwyraźniej, Tony to wszystko powiedział na głos, znowu. - Panowanie nad chaotycznym światem jest prostsze. Ludzie będą cię kochać, jeśli zaprowadzisz porządek.  
\- Trochę mnie niepokoi, że tak dobrze się na tym znasz, Smerfetko – odpowiada Tony.  
\- Znam się na wielu rzeczach – odpowiada smerf i przymyka oczy. - Stark? - pyta po chwili, trochę ciszej, bez pudła trafiając w ten fragment rzeczywistości, o którym Tony naprawdę nienawidzi myśleć. – Co jest z moimi nogami?  
Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi coś odpowiedzieć, bo nic tak jednoznacznie nie przekazuje najgorszych informacji, jak przeciągająca się cisza, rzecz w tym, że nie wie, jak to ubrać w słowa.  
\- Masz pęknięty kręgosłup – mówi w końcu. - W dwóch miejscach.  
\- Jakie rokowania?  
Złe. - Musiałby się wydarzyć cud, Tony – powiedział Bruce po prostu. - A właściwie dwa, bo każde z tych złamań prawie zawsze kończy się paraliżem.  
Tony nie potrafi ogłaszać wyroków i tym razem musi to za niego zrobić przeciągająca się cisza. Tony będzie w tym czasie patrzeć w ścianę.  
\- Och – mówi w końcu smerf, a Tony nie odpowiada, bo – przykro mi – w kontekście – nie będziesz chodzić – brzmi jakoś horrendalnie nieadekwatnie.  
Smerf ciągle pozostaje smerfem, bo – mimo że mówienie nie sprawia mu już żadnego problemu – uparcie nie zamierza zdradzić nikomu swojego imienia. Ani pochodzenia.  
\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi – mówi spokojnie za każdym razem, kiedy Tony próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć – mogę zostać Smerfetką. Czymkolwiek jest.  
I cóż, Tony nie ma innego wyjścia, niż znieść do szpitala telewizor i urządzić smerfowi seans Smerfów.  
\- Serio? - pyta kosmita słabo. - Serio?  
\- Twoi bracia i siostra. Czujesz powinowactwo?  
\- Nie, Stark. Naprawdę nie.  
\- Myślę, że byłoby im przykro – Tony robi smutną minę i smerf prawie wybucha śmiechem, ale – wtedy słychać grzmot, gdzieś cholernie blisko. Smerf blednie, a jego czerwone oczy rozszerza panika.  
\- To tylko burza! - mówi Tony. - Zdarza się nawet w Nowym Jorku. Ostatnio nie byłeś już taki...  
\- Panie Stark, przybył Thor Odinson – informuje Jarvis. - Twierdzi, że ma pilną wiadomość.  
Smerf nieruchomieje.  
\- Poproś go, żeby poczekał. Zaraz przyjdę – odpowiada Tony nieuważnie. - Hej, Smerfetko – mówi cicho, siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Wiem, że masz więcej niż jeden powód, żeby świrować co chwila, nie ukrywam, że ja bym świrował, ale słuchaj... nic ci tu nie grozi, ok? Przysięgam. Dopóki żyję.  
Obejmuje dłonią policzek kosmity i czeka, aż jego oddech się uspokoi. I uspokaja się. Kosmita przymyka na chwilę oczy, a kiedy znowu je otwiera, na jego twarzy maluje się całkowita, absolutna rezygnacja.  
\- Nie będę cię trzymał za słowo – mówi cicho i ok, to brzmi dziwnie. Tony zajmie się tym później.  
\- Wpadnę potem z kolacją – zapowiada i wychodzi.

Thor wygląda tak samo jak zawsze, wzór z Sevres wszechmocnego bohatera, tylko na czole ma pionową zmarszczkę i wyraz zatroskania na twarzy.  
\- Mam złą nowinę – mówi, kiedy odbędzie już powitalne rytuały i wreszcie wszyscy usiądą – Tony i Thor w fotelach, a Barton, jak zwykle, na barze. Reszta obrońców Ziemi nadal zajmuje się obroną Ziemi, Tony przypuszcza, że jak Thor skończy przekazywać nowiny, to będzie więcej niż chętny, żeby się do nich przyłączyć.  
\- Mój brat – mówi tymczasem Thor – uciekł z asgardzkich lochów.  
Barton blednie i zaciska dłonie w pięści.  
\- Kurwa – mówi Tony. Ciągle jeszcze miewa sny o lataniu przez kosmos z bombą atomową na plecach i nie, nie może powiedzieć, żeby je lubił. - Kiedy?  
\- Miesiąc temu.  
\- To masz niezły refleks – rzuca Robin Hood uszczypliwie. - Po miesiącu jego działalności mógłbyś już nie mieć kogo ostrzegać.  
\- Mój brat jest słaby. Wszechojciec ograniczył jego magię. Nie będzie zdolny nikomu zagrozić, dopóki się nie zregeneruje.  
\- Chwila – mówi Tony. - Nie macie tam przypadkiem takiego gościa, który wszystko widzi? Czy on nie mógłby...  
\- Loki pozostaje niewidoczny dla Heimdalla. Musi się ukrywać w dobrze zabezpieczonym miejscu. Na razie jeszcze nie jest groźny, ale...  
\- Raz już sobie poradziliśmy – mówi Tony. - Jeśli będzie trzeba...  
\- No ja wolałbym tego nie powtarzać – rzuca Barton i sięga po butelkę whisky. Tę akurat potrzebę Tony dosyć dobrze rozumie.  
\- Jesteśmy teraz lepsi, Katniss. Rzuć butelkę. Jeśli Loki się tu zjawi, to cóż, przywitamy go.  
Tony, wbrew pozorom, całkiem nieźle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie brzmi teraz szczególnie przekonująco. Po tamtej inwazji miał wrażenie, że jest bliski oświrowania do reszty, całkiem nieźle pamięta ataki paniki, noce spędzane w warsztacie na konstruowaniu coraz bardziej morderczych wynalazków; piwnica nadal jest pełna prototypów robotów bojowych, które chyba przerażały Steve'a trochę bardziej niż kosmiczni najeźdźcy. Może Tony jednak nie powinien był pokazywać mu Terminatora.  
Ale Tony całkiem nieźle pamięta też Bartona, który w zasadzie się nie kładł i naprawdę niebezpiecznie było podejść do niego od tyłu, więc może odrobina sztucznej pewności siebie jest tym razem na miejscu.  
\- Wygląda teraz... inaczej – uprzedza Thor.  
\- O?  
\- Wszechojciec pozbawił go magii... i postaci Aesira. Loki jest Lodowym Gigantem i nie może teraz ukryć swojego pochodzenia.  
\- Lodowy gigant? Czyli co, jest trzymetrowy?  
\- Jest niebieski. I ma czerwone oczy.  
Tony prawie upuszcza butelkę. A potem przechyla ją gwałtownie – jakby miał nadzieję wypić całą za jednym zamachem. W tej chwili naprawdę chciałby.  
\- Barton? - pyta.  
\- Poproszę.  
Czasem Tony zapomina, że Barton był szkolonym przez lata agentem TARCZY, między całym tym bezsensownym gadaniem i suchymi żartami i kopaniem się z Romanoff po kostkach, jak dzieciaki. W takich chwilach jak ta – kiedy uświadamia, sobie, że Barton nawet nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, Tony pamięta.  
\- Przykro mi, że przynoszę takie wieści, przyjaciele.  
Barton wzrusza ramionami.  
\- To raczej nie twoja wina, nie?  
Thor wstaje.  
\- Pójdę dopomóc naszym przyjaciołom walczyć z HYDRĄ.  
\- Czekaj – zatrzymuje go Tony. - Loki... W Asgardzie... gdzie był trzymany? Widywałeś go? Zmienił się przez ten czas?  
To wszystko, jakby nie patrzeć, są bardzo istotne pytania.  
\- Wszechojciec nie życzył sobie, żebym widywał mojego brata. Więc nie, nie widziałem go.  
\- A twój ojciec? Matka?  
\- Nie było życzeniem mojego ojca, żeby ktokolwiek odwiedzał mojego brata.  
Jasne.  
\- Ale – pyta jeszcze Tony – był w tych waszych... lochach przez ostatnie dwa lata, prawda?  
\- Tak było.  
Barton siedzi na barze i pije whisky prosto z gwinta.  
\- Do zobaczenia, przyjaciele – mówi Thor. Tym razem Tony go nie zatrzymuje.  
\- Jarvis – mówi Barton, kiedy za Thorem już zamkną się drzwi. - Odetnij mi dostęp do pomieszczeń szpitalnych.  
\- Tak jest, agencie Barton. Na jak długo?  
\- Dziś. Jutro. Następny tydzień. Dopóki niebieski... dopóki Loki tam leży, ok?  
\- Oczywiście. Dostęp odebrany.  
\- Kurwa – szepcze Tony. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.  
To, oczywiście, w niczym nie pomaga.  
Loki.  
To akurat Tony pamięta bardzo, bardzo dokładnie. Przerażony, klęczący przed szaleńcem tłum w Stuttgarcie. Walący się Nowy Jork. Spadanie. Portal, wpuszczający do jego świata armię monstrów, z którymi – był wtedy niemal pewien – nie mieli żadnej szansy.  
I Loki, przebrany czubek w rogatym hełmie, który jakby dla zabawy rozpierdalał Tony'emu cały jego świat. Którego Tony od miesiąca karmił, opatrywał mu rany i pokazywał Smerfy. Któremu Tony obiecał, że wpadnie później z kolacją.  
Ma naprawdę wielką ochotę coś rozwalić, najlepiej coś, co zrobi dużo huku i zastanawia się, czy sobie również nie powinien odciąć dostępu do szpitala. Na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, czego Tony mógłby później naprawdę żałować – chociaż to żałowanie, akurat teraz, trudno mu sobie wyobrazić.

Tylko że Bruce mówił, że Smerfetka powinien jeść – najlepiej co dwie godziny, co jest raczej mało realne, przy ciągłej zabawie z HYDRĄ i van Doomem – a Tony szczerze wątpi, czy ktokolwiek będzie dziś w stanie zejść z tą kolacją do szpitala. Może Steve – bo Steve jest szlachetny do porzygania i nawet wroga nie skazałby na brak kolacji – ale Steve właśnie zajmuje się ratowaniem świata, co czasem zajmuje trochę dłużej niż jeden wieczór.  
Więc – Barton siedzi na barze i w milczeniu otwiera kolejną butelkę, a Tony idzie do kuchni, przygotowuje kolację – czysty rosół i słomka, bo teraz naprawdę chce, żeby to wszystko trwało jak najkrócej – i schodzi do szpitala. Schodzi bardzo powoli.

Loki wygląda, jakby na niego czekał. Wzrok ma utkwiony w drzwiach i kiedy widzi Tony'ego, jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko. Poza tym, nie robi żadnego gestu, żadnego ruchu. Czeka.  
Wie, że Tony wie.  
Być może Tony podświadomie oczekiwał, że w pokoju zastanie Lokiego – takiego, jakiego pamiętał sprzed dwóch lat, dumnego boga z szaleństwem w oczach i morderczymi skłonnościami. Być może dlatego nie potrafi połączyć tamtego obrazu z leżącym na łóżku, przeraźliwie chudym stworzeniem, z niewygojonymi do końca ranami wokół ust. Czuje się nagle strasznie zmęczony.  
\- Loki – mówi cicho. - Gargamel zamiast Smerfetki.  
To byłoby może zabawne, w innych okolicznościach.  
\- Zjesz?  
Oczy Lokiego rozszerzają odrobinę bardziej.  
\- Zamierzasz mnie... nakarmić?  
\- Tak – odpowiada Tony po prostu.  
Potem żaden z nich się nie odzywa. Dopiero, kiedy Tony wychodzi, zatrzymuje go krótkie – Stark?  
Nie odwraca się.  
\- Przypuszczam – mówi Loki - że nie mam prawa o nic prosić...  
\- Nie masz.  
\- Mimo wszystko, poproszę. Jeśli będziecie chcieli oddać mnie mojej... rodzinie, to zabijcie mnie najpierw.  
Tony nie odpowiada.

Kiedy wraca na górę, Barton nadal siedzi na barze, a butelka jest w połowie pusta. Barton rzuca nią, zanim Tony zdąży poprosić. Wygląda na o wiele bardziej trzeźwego niż chciałby.  
Tony łapie butelkę i siada na podłodze, mniej więcej w tym miejscu, w które miesiąc wcześniej uderzył niebieski kosmita.  
\- Kurwa – mówi i brzmi to dokładnie tak bezradnie i niekonstruktywnie, jak Tony właśnie się czuje.  
\- Przez dwa lata, prawie każdej nocy, budziłem się i myślałem, co bym mu zrobił – mówi Barton i ok, chyba jednak jest trochę pijany. - Byłem w Guantanamo, wiesz i w Abu Ghraib, widziałem całkiem sporo rzeczy, które można zrobić innemu człowiekowi, jeśli jest bezbronny i możesz wszystko. Każdej jebanej nocy wyobrażałem sobie, co robię temu skurwysynowi. - Barton gwałtownie podnosi głowę i patrzy na Tony'ego. - Myślisz, że bym to zrobił? Gdybym mógł? Myślisz, że bym go przypalał i ciął i zszył...  
\- Nie – przerywa Tony. - Myślę, że nie.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym. Myślę, że, kurwa, mógłbym.  
Tony nie wie, co właściwie miałby powiedzieć, więc po prostu rzuca butelkę. Barton, pijany, czy nie, nadal potrafi ją złapać.  
\- Rzygać mi się chce – mówi i pociąga whisky.

Steve, Bruce i Natasza wracają w nocy. Bruce ma porwane spodnie i nie ma koszulki, co – na ile Tony wie – oznacza, że Hulk wybrał tego wieczoru wolność przynajmniej dwa razy. Co nie jest nawet takie zaskakujące.  
\- Rozumiem, że wieści Thora już do was dotarły? - mówi Steve, a potem sięga po butelkę – co nie ma sensu o tyle, że superserum superżołnierza i tak nie pozwoli mu się upić. Ale Tony za dobrze rozumie potrzebę, żeby komentować.  
\- Kurwa – mówi, nadal niekonstruktywnie. - Co właściwie mamy teraz zrobić?  
Odpowiadają mu trzy bezradne spojrzenia. Tylko Natasza wygląda na absolutnie spokojną.  
\- Wiedziałaś, prawda? - rozumie nagle Tony. - Wiedziałaś, że to on.  
\- Podejrzewałam – przyznaje Romanoff. - Nie byłam pewna.  
To takie oczywiste, a nikomu z nich nie przyszło do głowy; informacji o niebieskich kosmitach trzeba szukać nie w rządowych aktach, a w skandynawskich mitach. Tony powinien był wiedzieć. Co – właściwie – nic nie zmienia, pytanie pozostaje otwarte.  
\- Co właściwie mamy teraz zrobić?  
\- W tej chwili – mówi Bruce – nie jest specjalnie groźny, ale...  
\- Thor twierdzi, że prędzej czy później odzyska magię – dodaje Steve. - A z tego, co widzieliśmy asgardzka resocjalizacja jest średnio skuteczna.  
\- Zamiast szaleńca z manią wielkości, będziemy mieli szaleńca z manią wielkości i PTSD. - Bruce nie ma złudzeń.  
\- Nie możemy... - mówi Tony cicho – nie możemy oddać go do Asgardu. Nie po tym... prosił, żebyśmy go wcześniej zabili.  
\- Możemy spełnić prośbę – rzuca Natasza chłodno. - Jestem pewna, że jeśli się postaramy, to będą go sądzić na Florydzie. Możemy też, na wszelki wypadek, zrobić to od razu, tutaj, zanim HYDRA się zorientuje i położy na nim łapy.  
Tony ma wrażenie, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Czekają na reakcję. Nie podnosi głowy, całkowicie świadom, że Romanoff ma absolutną rację. Tylko Tony po prostu nie jest w stanie powiedzieć tego głośno.  
\- Pracowałem z takim gościem – mówi nagle Barton. - Długo, z pięć lat. Niezły agent, uratował mi ze dwa razy życie, ja jemu też. A potem okazało się, że jest agentem HYDRY i wbił mi nóż w plecy. Nie metaforycznie, chcę dodać. No więc, pogrzebałem trochę w aktach...  
\- Czy to ma coś do rzeczy, czy nawaliłeś się i pierdolisz? - przerywa mu uprzejmie Natasza.  
\- To ma wszystko do rzeczy. W każdym razie, pogrzebałem trochę w aktach TARCZY. Znalazłem tam naprawdę dużo gówna, górę gówna wręcz, na przykład informację, że facet, którego, kurwa, opłakiwałem, żyje, ma się nieźle i tylko biedny, głupi Clint nie musi o tym wiedzieć. To ma wszystko do rzeczy, Nat, nie wywracaj oczami. Gdzie ja byłem? Przy gównie. No więc, w tej kupie gówna znalazłem też informacje o szkoleniu agentów HYDRY. Chciałem ogarnąć, jak to jest, pracujesz z gościem, wyciągasz mu dupę z kłopotów, a potem, bach, rozkaz i wbijasz mu nóż w plecy. Nie metaforycznie. Pojebane, nie? Wiecie, jak się szkoli agentów HYDRY? Daje im się zwierzątko. Pieska. Albo kotka, nieważne. Ważne, żeby było puchate i przyjacielskie. A potem, po kilku latach, każe się takiemu agentowi zwierzątko zatłuc. I stąd się biorą agenci HYDRY, mniej więcej. Czy tylko ja uważam, że Stark jest już wystarczająco pojebany?  
\- Loki – cedzi Natasza przez zęby – nie jest, wbrew temu, co może się wam wydawać dzięki jego uroczemu niebieskiemu wcieleniu, zwierzątkiem domowym!  
\- I to właśnie – odpowiada Barton, wyciągając oskarżycielsko palec w jej stronę – nie ma zupełnie nic do rzeczy, Nat. Karmiliśmy go. Głównie Stark. Zmienialiśmy pieprzone opatrunki. Znów głównie Stark. Lubiliśmy go, kurwa.  
\- Czyli w zasadzie – podsumowuje Steve – mówisz, że nie możemy zabić Lokiego, bo Stark go lubi.  
\- W zasadzie tak – zgadza się Barton. - Chociaż oczywiście zgubiłeś głębię moich myśli.  
\- To nie jest żaden powód – Natasza znowu cedzi przez zęby, jej dentysta na pewno miałby na ten temat coś do powiedzenia. Tony strategicznie milczy.  
\- To jest zajebisty powód – upiera się Barton.  
\- To jest... - mówi Bruce cicho – jakiś powód. Cokolwiek zrobimy, musimy potem umieć z tym żyć.  
Wyraz zwężonych oczu Nataszy mówi, że ona, owszem, nie będzie miała najmniejszego problemu, żeby z tym żyć.  
\- Tony? - pyta Steve.  
\- Nie mogę – odpowiada Tony. Nie jest całkiem pewien, czego dokładnie nie może.  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy, tak czy inaczej, emocjonalnie zaangażowani – mówi Bruce.  
Natasza prycha. Tego dźwięku nie da się określić inaczej.  
\- Niechęć to też emocja, Nat – rzuca Barton. - Wiem, bo mam jej właśnie kurewsko dużo.  
\- Dobra – mówi Steve. - Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja jestem cholernie zmęczony. Loki będzie tu też jutro, przypuszczam. To nie jest decyzja, którą można podjąć w pół godziny, szczególnie jeśli połowa dyskutantów jest pijana...  
\- Spadaj – czka Barton.  
\- Więc po prostu się z tym prześpijmy, dobra?  
Tony kiwa głową. Nie jest w stanie podejmować żadnych decyzji. Przypuszcza, że jutro wcale nie będzie lepiej, ale Steve przecież nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Na razie Smerfetka... Loki, przypomina sobie Tony, Loki, zostaje w Avengers Tower. Tony pomyśli o tym wszystkim jutro.

Najpierw, zanim jeszcze przypomni sobie własne imię, zanim nawet odczuje świadomość własnej egzystencji, pojawia się wspomnienie bólu; pasma nieprzerwanego cierpienia, bez ulgi i nadziei na koniec; ból ma rodzaje, gatunki, znaczenia, daje się katalogować i układać w kategorie, wyznacza granice odczuwania i nic poza nimi nie istnieje.  
Potem przychodzi świadomość, że ból jest wspomnieniem – a razem z nią, świadomość czasu, różnica między minionym, a obecnym.  
Ból ciągle jest, ale przytłumiony, odległy i Loki przypomina sobie swoje imię, a razem z nim swoje ciało; przypomina sobie ręce i stopy, plecy i klatkę piersiową, uświadamia sobie, że oddycha.  
Jego ciało jest nieruchome, obce, niezależne od jego woli, poddane.  
Loki pamięta; lochy Asgardu, gorące, ciężkie powietrze raniące skórę, ostrze i płomień, czas bez początku i bez końca, bez dnia i bez nocy, tracący sens czas bez cezur.  
Jeśli jest coś, od czego nawet bóg może stracić rozum, to jest to czas, który przestaje płynąć, czas, który stoi; ponad granicą pojmowania.  
Czas ruszył i Loki pamięta; do lochów Asgardu nie sięgają nawet oczy Heimdalla, nawet oczy Wszechojca, lochy Asgardu są poza prawem.  
Loki pamięta bycie poza prawem i uwięziony w nim własny krzyk i śmiech, towarzyszący przesuwającemu się ostrzu noża i przesuwającym się językom płomieni i osuwanie się w ciemność i budzenie się w ciemności i -  
\- otwiera oczy.  
Jego ciało jest nieruchome, obce, niezależne od jego woli, nagłe światło kłuje w oczy, a nad nim pochyla się Tony Stark.  
Midgard, pamięta Loki, jego oddech przyspiesza gwałtownie, bo Midgard to przegrana i utracona potęga i – Midgard kończy się w lochach Asgardu, pamięta Loki, pamięta też Tony'ego Starka, który był taki kruchy i słaby w rękach boga, którego Loki omal zgniótł, a teraz...  
Stark coś mówi, ale słowa docierają do Lokiego z opóźnieniem, obce i niezrozumiałe;  
Stark dotyka jego twarzy w ostrożny, zdumiewająco bezbolesny sposób, a ta emocja w jego głosie brzmi jak współczucie i świat Lokiego na chwilę traci sens – aż do momentu, kiedy zrozumie, że Middgardczycy po prostu go nie poznają.  
Loki pamięta chwilę, kiedy jego magia znika, zostawiając po sobie puste, chłodne miejsce, maski spadają i Loki stoi przed Asgardem w prawdziwej postaci jotuńskiego monstrum, pamięta, jak Asgard wstrzymał oddech – i świat Lokiego traci sens po raz kolejny, bo Stark go dotyka, niebieskiej, jotuńskiej skóry, a emocja w jego głosie brzmi jak współczucie.

Banner również go nie rozpoznaje, zadaje pytania cichym, bardzo spokojnym głosem, po kryjącej się w jego wnętrzu bestii nie widać nawet śladu i Loki musi się skupić, zrozumieć słowa. Powietrze nieznacznie się ochładza i ból całkowicie znika. Ostatnie, co Loki zauważa, zanim jego myśli się tracą kontury to – płyn, spływający w dół gardła i świadomość, że nici z jego warg znikły. Jego magia została uwolniona.

Umysł Lokiego wiruje, myśli ślizgają się przy powierzchni pojmowania, nieuchwytne, odrobinę zbyt odległe. Czasem rejestruje wrażenia, jak – obecności, jak - pozbawionych sensu słów, jak – dotyku. Wrażenie niepokoju.

Nie potrafi powiedzieć, ile czasu spędził, kołysząc się w pustce, odzyskuje świadomość powoli, trochę jakby wynurzał się z wody.  
\- Zamieniłem morfinę na ketonal – mówi Banner, Loki nie rozumie ani słowa. – Teraz powinien wystarczyć, ale daj znać, jeśli coś cię będzie bolało.  
To pierwsze pytanie, które Banner codziennie zadaje – czy coś cię boli?

Nie próbuje mówić, nie jest pewien, czy pamięta jak smakują słowa, jak formują się w gardle, nie ma zresztą potrzeby się odzywać; ma wrażenie, że Stark mówi za trzy osoby. Nie tęskni za własnym głosem.  
Zamiast tego obserwuje. Głównie Starka, bo jego widzi najczęściej i najczęściej słyszy, to bywa męczące, ale bywa też – coraz częściej – intrygujące i Loki myśli, że kiedy był tu poprzednim razem, musiał coś przegapić, coś co sprawia, że te kruche, podatne na zranienia istoty są tak fascynujące.

Ich życie jest mgnieniem w porównaniu z życiem boga i wydaje się takie nieistotne, takie łatwe do niezauważenia, pominięcia, ich życie, uczy się Loki, jest jak iskra, która gaśnie szybko, ale – zanim zgaśnie, może wywołać pożar.

Przygląda się Starkowi i temu, jak czas odciska się na jego twarzy, prawie codziennie, i jest taki bezbronny, taki słaby i istnieje tak krótko, a jednak, przez tych kilka śmiesznych lat, które mu dano, udało mu się tyle zdążyć, a jednak, z tego krótkiego czasu, który mu dano, poświęca cenne minuty na siedzenie obok Lokiego i gadanie bzdur. Może dlatego zresztą tyle gada, żeby zdążyć, jakby świat potrzebował jeszcze trochę więcej dźwięku głosu Starka, zanim go, jakże szybko, zabraknie.

Jest przerażony, że kiedy rozumie, że – chce tego wszystkiego jeszcze więcej, więcej słów i więcej dotyku, więcej – Starka. Jego ciało go zdradza i Loki tuli twarz do tej ciepłej dłoni i jest przerażony swoją własną słabością, ale nadal chce więcej, bo – Stark robi piętnaście rzeczy naraz, jakby chciał w ciągu swojego śmiesznego ludzkiego życia dotknąć wszystkiego, jakby próbował oszukać czas i może mu się to udaje i świeci swoim własnym światłem i jest jednocześnie śmiertelny i tak bardzo, bardzo żywy.

I Stark go złamie, rozumie Loki, bo tego kłamstwa nie da się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Spotyka spojrzenie Romanoff, podejrzenie w rozszerzonych oczach; Romanoff porównuje to co widzi, z tym co pamięta i może już wie, a może będzie wiedziała za chwilę, to wszystko jest tylko kwestią czasu i Loki nie wie, co się wtedy stanie.

Jego magia wraca nieskończenie powoli, jego ciało jest słabe, połamane, bezwartościowe, chce uciekać i chce zostać, czeka na magię i czeka na Starka i -  
\- Stark nie przychodzi.  
Loki słyszy głosy zza drzwi, ostre polecenia Bannera i niespokojne pytania Rogersa i sztuczny podszyty strachem śmiech Bartona, a Stark nie przychodzi.

Zamiast niego wchodzi Barton, ma cienie pod oczami i pionową kreskę na czole i Loki musi wiedzieć.  
\- Stark – szepcze, własny głos brzmi w jego uszach obco i ochryple, a Barton mówi coś pozbawionego sensu, z czego Loki rozumie tylko – dom się zawalił – i przez chwilę brakuje mu powietrza.  
\- Nic mu nie będzie - dodaje potem Barton i Loki znowu może oddychać. Stark go złamie – rozumie, a może nie tylko Stark, może wszyscy ci śmieszni, słabi ludzie ze swoimi śmiesznymi krótkimi życiami i śmiesznymi, kruchymi ciałami, które tak łatwo można zniszczyć, nikt nie wie tego lepiej niż Loki i jeśli czegoś nie wiedział, to tego, że na końcu ludzie go złamią, bo przy całej tej kruchości są trochę za bardzo żywi, z tymi emocjami tuż pod skórą i ciepłymi dłońmi i tymi próbami pokonania świata i pokonania siebie i wszystkich swoich ludzkich ograniczeń.

Stark wygląda jak własny duch, kiedy wreszcie staje w drzwiach i musi trzymać się framugi i jest taki słaby, taki bezbronny, taki śmiertelny. Kładzie rękę na policzku Lokiego i Loki jest złamany, tym dotykiem i tą śmiertelnością – i godzi się na to i przykrywa dłoń Starka swoją.  
\- Jeśli dasz się zabić, zabiję cię osobiście – szepcze, i to nie ma żadnego sensu, bo Tony da się zabić, bo Tony rzuca się na świat i walczy ze światem, jak gdyby był niezniszczalny, jak gdyby jego życie nie było mgnieniem i iskrą. Tony zginie, a Loki pozostanie, złamany.  
Od tej chwili Loki czeka na nieuniknione.  
Jego magia wraca nieskończenie powoli, ale wraca i Loki coraz bardziej czuje się całością, ale jest jej wciąż za mało, żeby ukryć jotuńską postać i żeby ukryć się przed wzrokiem Heimdalla i sprawiedliwością Asgardu, więc Loki czeka i próbuje być gotowy.

Nieuniknione nadchodzi, razem z hukiem gromu i błyskawicą i smakiem burzy na języku i obecnością Thora, wypełniającą powietrze, i Loki nie jest gotowy.  
Rozumie nagle, że nie byłby nigdy, bo musiałby się pogodzić z utratą tych śmiesznych, małych, słabych ludzi; może zaraził się od nich, bo śmieszni, mali ludzie ciągle tracą i nigdy nie godzą się z tym bez walki.

Stark mówi coś idiotyczne, jakieś przysięgam i jakieś dopóki żyje, bo zawsze jest przecież gotowy rzucić to swoje głupie, kruche życie na szalę, chociaż nie będzie miał następnego, może dlatego próbuje żyć trzy, pięć, osiem żyć naraz.  
\- Nie będę cię trzymał za słowo – odpowiada Loki, a potem już tylko czeka na wyrok.

Pamięta Asgard i lochy, które są poza prawem i ciągle dobrze pamięta ból, poza którym nic nie istniało i w tej chwili trochę zazdrości ludziom tej śmiertelności – myśli, że jest teraz słaby i jednocześnie silny, myśli, że jest teraz trochę jak człowiek i może, może, kiedy już wszystkie kłamstwa wyjdą na jaw, Stark będzie miał jeszcze odrobinę współczucia, tyle ile trzeba, żeby zabić, zamiast skazać na wieczność w mękach. Jest teraz trochę jak człowiek, jednocześnie słaby i dość silny, żeby po prostu umrzeć.

A potem Stark wraca; jest pijany i czas odcisnął na jego twarzy nowe znaki i Loki rozumie, że jeśli Stark go złamał, to on również złamał Starka – jest to, w jakiś sposób, jeszcze gorsze.  
Powietrze jest wolne od obecności Thora, a Stark wraca, żeby go nakarmić, a potem wychodzi i Loki zostaje sam ze sobą i pamięcią i niezrozumieniem; spodziewał się zemsty i kary, zamiast tego zostaje z ciszą.

Jest teraz przeważnie sam; zmusza się do snu, zbiera magię, czasem wydaje mu się na coś czeka. Stark ciągle jeszcze przychodzi – Loki nadal nie może ruszać rękoma, a jego opatrunki potrzebują zmiany, ale teraz Stark przeważnie milczy i prawie zawsze czuć od niego alkoholem.  
\- Więc, jaki był twój plan? - pyta któregoś razu, bardziej pijany niż zwykle. - Kolejna inwazja? Wyzwolisz nas od wolności, czy może od razu od trudów życia?  
Tony chyba nie czeka na odpowiedź, stoi, oparty o framugę i wydaje się, że czas go pożera, niszczy z sekundy na sekundę.  
\- Naprawdę cię nie poznałem, to było nieźle sprytne, to urocze, niebieskie przebranko. Co właściwie chciałeś osiągnąć, poznać nasze sekrety? Udało się?  
\- Nic – odpowiada Loki; Tony chyba nie czeka na odpowiedź, ale zasługuje na nią, więc Loki odpowie. - Nic nie planowałem. Nie mam magii, Stark. Nie wybrałem tego miejsca. Chciałem po prostu... uciec.  
Stark jest teraz taki słaby, może to też jest zaraźliwe.  
\- Chciałem po prostu uciec.  
Trudno powiedzieć, czy Tony w to wierzy; Tony potrząsa głową i wychodzi, Loki zmusza się do snu, jego ciało musi się zregenerować, jego magia wrócić.  
Loki czeka – i pamięta.  
Midgard, ukochaną planetę Thora, zamieszkaną przez śmiesznych, bezbronnych ludzi; wydawało się, że będzie tak łatwo po prostu ich sobie wziąć, ulubioną zabawkę wszechmocnego boga, wziąć i połamać, podpalić, unicestwić, ot tak. Byli bez znaczenia, ich nieistotne życia, krótkie jak los muchy; daremność ich trzepotania.  
Bartona, swoją zabaweczkę, swoją własną, posłuszną, morderczą lalkę, taką gotową na wszystko i Loki myślał, że to naprawdę będzie zabawne, obejrzeć z bliska wszystkie te śmieszne ludzkie uczucia, jak pod lupą, jak pod mikroskopem, jak przebitego szpilką motyla. Chciał zobaczyć, jak Barton zabije Romanoff i chciał go zobaczyć później, chciał dotknąć i posmakować tych emocji, byłaby tam rozpacz i poczucie winy i nienawiść do siebie i wszystko w tym śmiesznym ludzkim wymiarze.  
Coulsona, który umarł, wierząc, że jego śmieszna, ludzka śmierć może w ogóle zmienić cokolwiek, że śmierć stworzenia, które żyje przez mgnienie, może mieć w ogóle jakiekolwiek znaczenie.  
Starka.  
Z jego miękką, słabą skórą i kośćmi, które tak łatwo byłoby zmiażdżyć i tą ludzką bezbronnością. Loki pamięta Starka i jego podniesioną głowę i tę głupią odwagę; myślał, że to śmieszne, tyle niepotrzebnej odwagi w takim kruchym ciele.  
Może powinien był wiedzieć już wtedy, może powinien był zgadnąć, bo -  
\- pamięta też płomienie i walące się domy i krzyk i śmierć, bardzo dużo śmierci, a ludzie – ludzie mają tylko jedno życie. Kiedy je stracą, zostaje po nim pustka, brak.  
Loki zmusza się do snu, jest przeważnie sam, myśli o pustce i braku, które za sobą zostawił, myśli, że -  
\- są rzeczy, których nawet bogowie nie mogą odwrócić.  
Pamięta – agentkę Romanoff; mam krew na rękach – powiedziała – mam krew na rękach, muszę ją zmyć.  
\- Możesz? - zapytał z chłodną drwiną. - Możesz zmyć taką ilość krwi? Córka Drakova? São Paulo? Pożar w szpitalu?

Są rzeczy, myśli, których nawet bogowie nie mogą odwrócić.

Rogers ma cienie pod oczami i nagle trochę starszą twarz, nagle ludzką i może Loki ma pytanie w oczach, może Rogers na to niezadane pytanie odpowiada.  
\- Tony jest zbyt pijany, żeby chodzić – mówi po prostu i – zabijasz go – dodaje ciszej. - To wszystko go zabija.

Magia nie wróciła całkiem, ale jest jej dość, żeby zmienić postać, uzdrowić kości i ukryć się przed wzrokiem Heimdalla, więc tej nocy Loki odchodzi.

Dopiero kiedy wszystko zaczyna się sypać, Steve rozumie, że właściwie – to od początku nie miało prawa działać. Z tymi ludźmi, w tych warunkach – dwa lata to o dwa lata więcej niż można było zakładać, te dwa lata to coś w rodzaju cudu – jeśli cuda mogą zawierać dużo spandexu i bogów z nie całkiem tego wymiaru.  
\- Jesteśmy bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem – powiedział kiedyś Bruce, zanim to wszystko jeszcze się na dobre zaczęło i teraz Steve ma wrażenie, że lont właśnie się kończy i iskra zbliża się do zapalnika.  
Rzecz w tym – myśli Steve – że chyba żadne z nich nie uznaje słowa niemożliwe, więc kiedy to wszystko zaczęło działać – w jakiś zdumiewający, sprzeczny z logiką sposób – po prostu przyjęli to do wiadomości.  
A teraz, cóż, iskra zbliża się do zapalnika i jedyne, co Steve może zrobić, to spróbować oszacować wielkość wybuchu.  
To nie było łatwe, kiedy istniała jeszcze TARCZA, która, oczywiście, doprowadzała ich wszystkich, z Tonym na czele, do szału, regularnie, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, ale – była i w razie czego Avengersi mieli za sobą dużą, zasobną w sprzęt i ludzi organizację.  
Klęli ją w żywy kamień, żeby była jasność, Nick Fury był raczej frustrującym dupkiem i nikt nie przypuszczał, że mogliby za tą cholerną TARCZĄ kiedykolwiek zatęsknić... przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy okazało się, że TARCZY już nie ma – i do ratowania świata została ich piątka; spalona szpieg, zabójca w żałobie, żołnierz z poprzedniej epoki, alkoholik i doktor Jekyll, którego gniew był dla Manhattanu zagrożeniem mniej więcej tego stopnia, co kosmiczna inwazja. A problemy z zaufaniem komukolwiek mieli tego rzędu, że Clint mało się nie przekręcił z powodu chorego zęba, bo nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ktoś obcy zbliżył się do niego ze strzykawką.  
Drużyna marzeń, nie ma co.  
Prawda jest taka, myśli Steve, że od upadku TARCZY balansowali na linie, rozciągniętej nad cholernie wysoką przepaścią. Loki był, cóż, tylko mocniejszym porywem wiatru, to wystarczyło, żeby zaczęli spadać. I teraz – lecą w dół. Trudno powiedzieć, jak długo to będzie trwało.  
Prawda jest taka, że jest ich piątka – i są z tym wszystkim całkiem sami, bo trudno się spodziewać, żeby jakimkolwiek wsparciem mogła być Rada.  
Rada, oczywiście istnieje, nadal. Czasem Steve ma wrażenie, że kiedy ten świat wreszcie się skończy – prawdopodobnie niedługo – to zostaną tylko karaluchy i jakaś Rada.

Zaczyna się – jak chyba wszystko w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, do czego Steve ciągle nie może się przyzwyczaić – od mediów. I właściwie – to nie jest nawet dziwne. Ameryka przeżyła już moment zachwytu swoimi superbohaterami, takimi dzielnymi i przystojnymi i gotowymi poświęcać swoje życie na różne, całkiem widowiskowe sposoby i teraz chciałaby mieć z tych superbohaterów jakiś pożytek. Na przykład miłe poczucie, że może spędzić niedzielę w centrum handlowym, nie obawiając się, że ktoś to centrum handlowe zechce wysadzić w powietrze. Ameryka jest nieco rozczarowana i rozczarowanie to zaczyna się werbalizować.  
Ameryka jest również – całkiem właściwie naturalnie – zaniepokojona, bo umówmy się, kiedy jakaś wysoce tajna organizacja, stojąca ponad prawem tak wysoko, że z dołu jej nawet nie widać, znienacka okazuje się siedzibą zła i zniszczenia, to niepokój jest zupełnie na miejscu.  
Dodajmy do tego wybuch w centrum handlowym – kolejny w tym tygodniu – i trudno się dziwić, że superbohaterowie nie mają chwilowo najwyższych notowań.  
Steve, przynajmniej na początku, średnio się zresztą notowaniami przejmuje. Potem jednak okazuje się, że największą szansę na zdobycie fotela burmistrza Nowego Jorku ma Lisa Channel, a fotela prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych – Dennis Norton, a kandydatów tych łączy głównie postulat, żeby Inicjatywę Avengers zdelegalizować.  
I nie, Steve właściwie nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby zostać zdelegalizowanym. To nie tak, ze jest uzależniony od adrenaliny i walki z robotami w przypadkowych częściach Nowego Jorku. Tony jest, owszem, uzależniony od adrenaliny, podobnie jak i od paru innych rzeczy, ale Steve jest dziwnie spokojny, że w razie czego Tony znalazł by sobie więcej źródeł podniecenia, niż to dla jednego człowieka zdrowe.

Więc Steve średnio się przejmuje mediami i perspektywą delegalizacji – i nie zmienia tego nawet wezwanie przed oblicze Rady, która z przykrością informuje, że jest wysoce zawiedziona brakiem efektywności ich wysiłków.  
Steve naprawdę musi ze sobą walczyć, żeby nie odpowiedzieć – z najlepszym brooklińskim akcentem – że nie zdążył przed wojną skończyć uniwersytetu, więc może mówcie po ludzku, co?  
Zamiast tego wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Jest nas pięcioro – mówi. - Czego wy właściwie oczekujecie?  
\- Jeśli jedyne co potraficie, to reagować z opóźnieniem, to może Inicjatywa Avengers nie jest po prostu potrzebna?  
\- Jestem pewien, że Rada poradziłaby sobie ze wszystkim lepiej – odpowiada Steve uprzejmie i, cóż, to jest właściwie koniec rozmowy.

Radą, żeby była jasność, Steve również przejmuje się mało. Ciągle pamięta bombę atomową zbliżającą się do Manhattanu i Tony'ego, spadającego z nieba z przeraźliwie stałą prędkością.

Rada, media i perspektywa delegalizacji byłyby niewartymi wzmianki, gdyby Steve od czasu do czasu, nie widział wychylającej się zza tego wszystkiego głowy HYDRY.  
A jeśli Steve czymś się jeszcze po tych wszystkich latach przejmuje, to jest to właśnie HYDRA, która niezauważenie przejęła TARCZĘ, a teraz, najwyraźniej przygotowuje się do przejęcia reszty świata.  
Tylko – jest ich pięcioro i właśnie spadają, a HYDRA wydaje się być wszystkim i wszędzie – czasem Steve myśli, że musieliby wysadzić całe Stany, żeby się jej pozbyć, a i tak okazałoby się, że jest jeszcze jakiś przyczółek w Londynie i może w Tokio. Czasem Steve myśli, że są po prostu bez szans, otoczeni i otoczeni przez siłę tyleż przeważającą, co niewidoczną.

Gdzieś tam jest jeszcze Coulson i jego własna garstka ludzi, którzy próbują podtrzymać rozlatujący się świat z jakiejś innej strony, Coulson, który próbuje posklejać resztki TARCZY. Coulson dzwoni czasami, za każdym razem z innych numerów, z Włoch, albo z Brazylii, albo innych końców świata. Czasem mówi coś istotnego; ma jakąś wtyczkę w Hydrze, a czasem nie – bo wszystkie telefony mogą być na podsłuchu, czasem dzwoni tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć, że jest. Jeszcze jest. Steve zawsze jest za te telefony cholernie wdzięczny.

Więc jeszcze są i jeszcze walczą i ratują świat, czasem nawet w całkiem widowiskowy sposób – Ironman wynoszący troje dzieci z płonącego budynku nadal trafia na wszystkie okładki nowojorskich gazet i nikt nie musi wiedzieć, żeby był wtedy kompletnie pijany.  
A był, choć może czas przeszły jest tu nie całkiem wskazany, bo Tony ostatnio żywi się głównie kawą i szkocką i czasem hamburgerem, jeśli Steve zniesie mu akurat hamburgera do warsztatu.  
\- Kurwa, Stark – mówi Natasza z irytacją – wiesz, co by było, gdyby to się dostało do mediów? Ten chujek z CNN tylko czego na coś takiego.  
\- Ten chujek z CNN pracuje dla HYDRY – odpowiada Stark z przekonaniem. – I mam jego opinie głęboko w dupie.  
\- Wszystko masz głęboko w dupie, a najgłębiej wcisnąłeś własną głowę – rzuca Natasza zimno. - Latasz nad miastem, nawalony jak messerschmitt, w ustrojstwie, które samo sobą może rozjebać pół Manhattanu i co, oczekujesz zachwytu?  
I tak to wygląda; Tony jest w zasadzie stale pijany, a Natasza stale wściekła i oboje mają ku temu niekwestionowane powody, Clint się prawie nie odzywa, a Bruce miał w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca dwa incydenty – na szczęście w niezamieszkałym terenie, bo chujek pracujący dla HYDRY chujkiem pracującym dla HYDRY, a ludzie po prostu nie lubią, jak coś im rozpieprza ściany nośne.  
Dziennikarze ujawniają, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy w Guantanamo znalazło się kolejnych pięciuset więźniów. Tuż po tym newsie CNN pokazuje wywiad z Nortonem.  
\- Musimy skończyć z litością dla terrorystów, którzy zabijają nasze dzieci – mówi na tle amerykańskiej flagi kandydat na prezydenta. - Jesteśmy na wojnie. Nie rozpętaliśmy jej, ale musimy się bronić. Na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.  
Jego poparcie wzrasta niemal natychmiast.  
\- I tak właśnie wygrywa HYDRA – mówi Bruce cicho, a Tony, niemal automatycznie sięga po butelkę. Natasza klnie pod nosem, a Steve czuje się kompletnie bezradny.  
Spadają. Nie wie, jak miałby ich łapać.  
I – dokładnie wtedy – dzwoni Coulson.  
\- Loki wrócił – mówi. - Pracuje teraz dla HYDRY.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - pyta Steve po naprawdę długiej chwili ciszy.  
\- Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości – odpowiada Coulson.

Steve zamyka się potem w pokoju i długo, prawie całą noc, ogląda zapisy z kamer w szpitalu, szukając – czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu zrozumieć, dlaczego? Zamiast tego znajduje Tony'ego i jego zdumiewająco szczere uśmiechy i dziwne ciepło w oczach; Tony na tych zdjęciach jest trzeźwy i wygląda, jakby przez chwilę niczego nie udawał i nikogo nie odgrywał i Steve czuje się jak jakiś zboczony podglądacz, niech to szlag, myśli, niech to szlag.  
Problem w tym, że przez te dwa lata, nauczył się... lubić Tony'ego; to nie było łatwe, bo Tony jest jednocześnie bezinteresowny i przerażająco egotyczny, wiecznie pijany i wiecznie gotowy do poświęceń i przez większość czasu samotny i – najwyraźniej, z jakichś powodów, które Steve niezupełnie rozumie – przywiązał się do cholernego Lokiego trochę bardziej niż inni.

Steve nie ma pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Problem w tym, że nigdy nie umiał dobrze kłamać.

Więc po prostu czeka, aż zbiorą się wszyscy razem, czeka na moment, kiedy wiadomości już się skończą, a Tony jeszcze nie sięgnie po butelkę i -  
\- Loki pracuje dla HYDRY – mówi po prostu.  
Odpowiada mu cisza.

Łatwo jest – czasami – zapomnieć, że Tony Stark i Ironman, to jedna i ta sama osoba; ten zblazowany playboy, który nie umiałby być poważny, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie i ta morderczo skuteczna maszyna, całkowicie skupiona na ratowaniu świata.  
Łatwo zapomnieć, że Tony Stark, nawet bez warstw metalu na sobie, może być śmiertelnie groźny.  
Cóż, w tej chwili jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, zaciśnięte nagle usta i lodowaty błysk w oczach, wystarczy, żeby Steve zapamiętał to na długo.

I, wbrew wszystkim obawom, tym razem Tony nie sięga po butelkę. Ani następnego dnia, ani jeszcze kolejnego; być może pije wieczorami, zamknięty w warsztacie, ale w dzień jest – trzeźwy. Skoncentrowany. Jakby na coś czekał.

Jest za cicho, za spokojnie i nic nie próbuje do niego strzelać. Tony powinien wiedzieć, że coś tu jest głęboko nie w porządku.  
Niestety – to drugie wezwanie w ciągu dnia, zbroja Ironmana ma tylko pięćdziesiąt procent mocy i przynajmniej jeden zawias w prawym rękawie trzyma się tylko na słowo honoru i kawałek drutu.  
W takiej sytuacji nawet geniusz może się o ułamek sekundy spóźnić z rozpoznaniem sytuacji.

Tony myśli, że to właściwie całkiem zrozumiałe. Ostatnie dni nie były może pasmem szczęścia, ale dzisiejszy wygrywał konkurs na rozpierduchę roku. Dzień, który zamiast wschodem słońca, zaczyna się inwazją hurtowej ilości doom-botów, zasługuje na specjalne miejsce w rankingu gównianych dni Avengersów. Natasza oberwała laserem i – jakkolwiek nie uszkodziła sobie żadnej witalnej części – trzeba ją było znieść z boiska.  
A potem, kiedy Tony rozpieprzył wreszcie ostatniego, cholernie żywotnego robota i zdążył pomyśleć o powrocie do własnego łóżka, Steve odkrył HYDRĘ myszkującą w starych magazynach TARCZY. Tych zawierających naprawdę niebezpieczne zabawki, bo Fury, owszem, odesłał do Asgardu Tessarakt, ale już Błyszczącą Włócznię Przeznaczenia zostawił sobie. Świetnie zabezpieczoną, oczywiście, chronioną w tajnym magazynie i obłożoną licznymi alarmami, które powinny stawiać na nogi liczne oddziały TARCZY.  
Tym razem postawiły na nogi Steve'a. A także Tony'ego – z jego połową mocy i obrywającym się ramieniem zbroi, Bartona – który musiał jednak odstawić Romanoff do łóżka, i Hulka. Hulk przynajmniej nie narzekał.

Magazyn TARCZY jest ogromny; wygląda jak hangar dziwacznego podziemnego lotniska i w pierwszej chwili wydaje się być całkiem pusty.

W następnej chwili Tony obrywa z granatnika.  
\- To pułapka! - wrzeszczy Barton w słuchawce.  
\- Tak – odpowiada Tony. - Zauważyłem.

I to jest w zasadzie ostatnia rzecz, którą udaje mu się zauważyć, zanim traci panowanie nad zbroją. Kurwa – zdąża jeszcze pomyśleć i rozpoznaje pole magnetyczne.

Steve krzyczy coś w słuchawkę, ale Tony słyszy tylko panikę. Zbroja – z Tonym w środku – uderza o zbrojoną ścianę magazynu.  
Tony'emu na chwilę ciemnieje w oczach.  
\- Jarvis? - krztusi, kiedy udaje mu się wreszcie złapać oddech.  
\- Nawet przy pełnej mocy pokonanie pola magnetycznego byłoby niemożliwe, panie Stark.  
\- Kurwa – szepcze Tony, uderzając o kolejną ścianę. Dzwoni mu w uszach. Prawe ramię pulsuje bólem; zawias prawdopodobnie puścił, zbroja trzyma się teraz już tylko na ścięgnach Tony'ego. Co znaczy, że za chwilę straci rękę.  
\- Jarvis. Otwórz zbroję.  
\- Wysokość: pięćdziesiąt metrów, panie Stark.  
\- Chuj z wysokością. Otwórz zbroję, a potem kod dziewiętnasty.  
Tyle jeszcze Tony pamięta. Kod dziewiętnasty. Pełne zniszczenie.  
\- Tak, panie Stark.  
Tony spada. Nad jego głową Mark VII wybucha ogniem i miriadami poskręcanych kawałków metalu.  
Tony spada. Pięćdziesiąt metrów to trochę za mało o myśleniu o całym swoim życiu, więc Tony skupia się tylko na jednej myśli – nie dostaniecie zbroi, skurwysyny. Nie dostaniecie.

A potem, zanim jeszcze uderzy o ziemię, obrywa z granatnika jeszcze raz – i tym razem nie chronią go żadne warstwy metalu. Tony zamyka oczy. Myśli, że uderzenia o ziemię już nie poczuje.

Pęd powietrza zmniejsza się gwałtownie i uderzenie o ziemię nie następuje. Zamiast tego Tony czuje, że jego ciało robi się dziwnie lekkie; opada powoli jak piórko. Tony ma wrażenie, że tu dzieje się coś podejrzanie sprzecznego z prawami fizyki. Otwiera oczy z obawą, że zobaczy korytarz prowadzący w stronę światła; zamiast tego napotyka chłodne, zielone spojrzenie Lokiego.  
\- Kurwa – szepcze, rozglądając się z lekką paniką.  
\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie niemal niewykonalne, Stark – mówi Loki. - Ale spróbuj się nie ruszać i nie mówić, kiedy będę próbował powstrzymać cię przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć, dobrze?  
Wykrwawieniem się. Racja. Granatnik.  
Koszulka Tony'ego jest porwana, mokra i lepka. Palce klęczącego nad nim Lokiego są zabarwione krwią. Tony czuje kolejny napływ paniki. Reaktor.  
\- Twoje urządzenie jest całe. - Loki jakby czytał mu w myślach. Może i zresztą czyta, kto go wie. Byłaby to całkiem przydatna umiejętność, być może pozwoliłaby Tony'emu zrozumieć, co się tu właściwie dzieje.  
\- Co...  
\- Nie ruszać się i nie mówić – wzdycha Loki. - Podejrzewałem, że to może być za trudne. Wpadliście w pułapkę HYDRY, Stark, twoja zbroja jest zniszczona, twój reaktor jest cały, jesteś ranny, a ja potrzebuję odrobiny skupienia, żeby cię poskładać.  
Ranny. Racja. Granatnik. Nic dziwnego, że Tony'ego tak kurewsko napierdalają żebra. Prawie mdleje, kiedy próbuje nabrać oddechu. Powstrzymuje go tylko...  
Loki. Z rękami po łokcie we własnej, Tony'ego krwi i z pełnym dostępem do własnych, Tony'ego żeber. Całkiem na wierzchu. Utrata przytomności jest cholernie kusząca, ale to chyba nie jest dobry moment.  
\- Co...  
Loki odpowiada zirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zdecydowałem – mówi powoli i wyraźnie – że będziesz żył, Stark. Ale nie będę ci nic narzucał, więc?  
Tony nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumie, ale nie ma siły protestować. Nie jest pewien, co się właściwie dzieje, ale wygląda na to, że na wyjaśnienia będzie musiał poczekać. Rozgląda się, usiłując ocenić sytuację.  
Kapitan Ameryka walczy z kilkunastoma agentami HYDRY jednocześnie; wygląda na nieco zmęczonego. Hulk – jak zwykle – miażdży każdą napotkaną na drodze materię, ożywioną i nieożywioną. Loki, poza dłubaniem Tony'emu w uszkodzonych żebrach, musi również utrzymywać jakiś rodzaj magicznej tarczy, bo dziwnym trafem pociski HYDRY omijając ich szerokim łukiem.  
Wygląda na to, że Tony, przynajmniej chwilowo, nie umiera; moment wydaje się odpowiedni, żeby spróbować wymyślić, jak utrzymać ten stan odrobinę dłużej. To wydaje się trudne; są otoczeni przez dziesiątki agentów HYDRY.  
W następnej chwili dziesiątki agentów zmniejszają się o martwe sztuki, ze strzałami sterczącymi z źle osłoniętych gardeł.  
Barton.  
Tony, nie zwracając uwagi na niecierpliwy syk Lokiego, podnosi głowę.  
Barton strzela tak szybko, że ruchy jego rąk rozmazują się w oczach, a na podłodze obok jego nóg stoi walizka, którą Tony rozpoznaje niemal natychmiast. Mark VIII. Najnowszy, przenośny model.  
Prawie słyszy głos Jarvisa – testy na tym modelu nie zostały jeszcze ukończone, panie Stark – i prawie wybucha śmiechem.  
\- Gdzie jest generator pola, Loki?  
\- Nie ruszaj się – syczy bóg. Wygląda na cholernie zmęczonego.  
\- Gdzie ten cholerny generator? - Tony nie ma już czasu na pieszczenie się ze sobą.  
Loki macha ręką w stronę antresoli pod samym dachem.  
\- Hulk! - wrzeszczy Tony i dobra, to trochę zabolało. - Hulk, tam!  
\- Hulk miażdży! - odpowiada Hulk z trochę tylko niepokojącym zadowoleniem. Antresola, razem ze znajdującym się na niej sprzętem, wali się gwałtownie. - Hulk miażdży! - powtarza Hulk i kilkoma skokami zamienia generator pola w dużą stertę poskręcanego złomu.  
\- Barton!  
Barton uśmiecha się maniakalnie i celnym kopniakiem wysyła Marka VIII prosto w ręce Tony'ego.  
\- Nie skończyłem, Stark – protestuje Loki.  
\- Czas się skończył – odpowiada Tony, wstając. Trochę kręci mu się w głowie, ale, właściwie, ostatnio całkiem się przyzwyczaił do tego uczucia, a zbroja nieźle stabilizuje chwiejne kroki.  
\- Testy na tym modelu nie zostały jeszcze ukończone, panie Stark – mówi Jarvis, kiedy hełm zatrzaskuje się wreszcie Tony'emu na głowie.  
\- Przetestujemy go teraz – odpowiada Tony i włącza moc.  
Ironman znów jest w grze.

Śmiertelnicy to najbardziej niezrozumiałe stworzenia w dziewięciu wymiarach, myśli Loki, patrząc, jak Stark, trochę chwiejnie, unosi się w powietrze. A Stark jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej niepojęty z nich wszystkich i jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to nie będzie żył dość długo, żeby Loki miał chociażby cień szansy na zrozumienie.  
Stark i jego słabe, ludzkie, śmiertelne ciało, które przed chwilą omal się nie wykrwawiło, zostawiając Lokiemu kolejne krople, tym razem niemetaforycznej, krwi na rękach, aż po łokcie, jego żebra, które Loki mógł sobie przed chwilą obejrzeć, te kruche jak zapałki kosteczki, żyły, słabe jak pajęcza sieć, cała ta śmiertelność i tyle ciepłej krwi.  
Stark, oczywiście, nawet tego nie zauważył. Stark, być może, wierzy, że mają jeszcze szanse wygrać – we czworo, z setkami przeciwników.  
Loki wie lepiej. Wie dokładnie, ilu jest agentów HYDRY i jakie mają możliwości. Tym razem nie ma portalu, który można by zamknąć.  
Każdy strzał Starka jest morderczo precyzyjny. Hulk miażdży wszystko na swojej drodze. Barton, w iście cyrkowy sposób uchylając się przed kulami, pakuje w przeciwników kolejne groty. Rogers, z nieruchomą twarzą i zaciśniętymi zębami, strzela żeby zabić.  
Są szybcy, silni, gotowi na wszystko.  
Są bez szans.  
Loki przymyka oczy. Jego magia nie jest jeszcze stabilna. Może, jeszcze, utrzymać jedną, lub dwie tarcze ochronne wokół nieruchomych celów. Przez – może – dziesięć minut.  
Jest tylko jedna możliwość, dostrzega Loki w rozbłysku czystego zrozumienia; jedna możliwość, jedna jedyna szansa.  
Krew Starka zasycha mu na rękach. Jakie to, właściwie, symboliczne.

Nad magazynem przetacza się głuchy, narastający pomruk grzmotu.

Dalej to już – sekundy. Piorun, rozrywający wypukłe sklepienie dachu. Pozostawione przez Bifrost kręgi na podłodze. Triumfalny śmiech Starka. W doskonale zgrane ruchy agentów HYDRY wkrada się panika.

Loki oddycha głęboko i na sekundę zamyka oczy.

Gdzieś obok Barton syczy z bólu i klnie; Loki odwraca się i widzi – opadającą pod dziwnym kątem rękę, upuszczony łuk, grymas bólu na twarzy – i tych trzech z HYDRY.  
Barton nie ma się już za czym ukryć, a Loki nie ma już dość magii, żeby ustawić jakąkolwiek tarczę; z trudem utrzymuje wygląd Asira i na to też za chwilę zabraknie mu siły.  
Ale ciągle jeszcze jest bogiem; dość szybkim i dość silnym, żeby odepchnąć Bartona w bezpieczne miejsce.  
Nie będzie Asgardu, myśli, kiedy padają strzały. Nie będzie lochów.  
Jest – trochę bólu, kiedy strzały sięgają celu; magia, która odpływa, ześlizguje się z niebieskiej skóry, pozostawiając Lokiego odkrytym, prawdziwym. Sobą.  
Jakie to, właściwie, symboliczne.  
Loki opada na kolana, przyciska dłoń do klatki piersiowej, w bezsensownej próbie powstrzymania bólu. Jasnoczerwona krew przecieka mu między palcami.  
Nie będzie Asgardu. Nie będzie lochów.

Tony chyba nigdy nie cieszył się tak bardzo, wiedząc lądujących Asgardczyków. Wyglądają na odrobinę zdezorientowanych, ale chwilę później instynkty biorą górę i wesoła kampania Thora rozpoczyna iście morderczą młóckę.  
Thor spada im z nieba, dosłownie i metaforycznie. Tony już zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy aby sobie tym razem poradzą. Jego żebra pulsują bólem, w głowie mu się kręci jakby wypił co najmniej skrzynkę koniaku i ma nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jego strzały nie są tak idealnie precyzyjne jak zwykle.  
Kiedy słyszy krzyk Bartona, walka jest już nieomalże wygrana.  
Tony odwraca się. Wszystko wygląda trochę tak, jakby ktoś nagle zwolnił tempo odtwarzania. Ręka Bartona zwisa pod dziwnym kątem, trzech agentów HYDRY, przed którymi nie ma się jak osłonić i Loki. Loki skacze. Odrzuca Bartona daleko za strefę zagrożenia. Odwraca się w stronę nadchodzącego wroga i w tym momencie trafia go pierwsza kula.

Kiedy opada na kolana, z ręką przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej, jest już – znowu - niebieski. I zanim upadnie na ziemię, Tony łapie jeszcze spojrzenie szeroko otwartych, czerwonych oczu.  
Pełnych ulgi.

Wszystko na chwilę nieruchomieje; Barton, który usiłuje się podnieść, nagle blady Thor, wykończony, z trudem trzymający się na nogach Steve. Tony nieruchomieje również i przez chwilę nie może złapać powietrza.

Loki leży na ziemi, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami gdzieś w górę, niebieska skóra i krew i wygląda całkiem inaczej niż tamten kosmita, który kiedyś próbował podbijać ziemię, może dlatego, że zamiast skórzanego płaszcza i tych idiotycznych rogów ma na sobie dżinsy i podkoszulek, przestrzelony teraz w przynajmniej czterech miejscach.

Loki leży na ziemi i wydaje się, z tymi rozrzuconymi rękami i szeroko otwartymi oczami – ludzki, mimo niebieskiej skóry i czerwonych tęczówek. Ludzki. Kruchy. Młody.

Tony dociera do niego pierwszy.  
\- Smerfetko? Nie, nawet nie próbuj...  
\- Musimy go zabrać do Asgardu – mówi Thor, klękając obok. - Musimy go zabrać do uzdrowicieli. Wszechojciec...  
Racja. Wszechojciec. Loki. Lochy. Połamane kości i zaszyte usta.  
\- Nie – mówi Tony, zanim zdąży pomyśleć. - Nie ma mowy. Zabieram go do Avengers Tower.  
\- Przyjacielu...  
\- Mam najlepsze wyposażenie medyczne na Ziemi. Najlepsze. Zabieram go. Barton, spróbuj przekonać Hulka, że miał już dość rozrywki, przydałby mi się Bruce.  
\- Tony Starku – Thor próbuje być stanowczy; Tony po prostu nie zamierza go słuchać. Podnosi Lokiego i odlatuje, zanim asgardzkie wsparcie Thora będzie miało szansę przyłączyć się do dyskusji.  
Na szczęście Avengers Tower nie jest bardzo daleko. Loki nie odzyskuje przytomności.  
\- Tony – głos Steve'a w słuchawce jest tylko trochę rozdrażniony. - Mamy tu magazyn pełen skarbów TARCZY. Twoja pomoc mogłaby się przydać.  
\- Kapitanie, mój kapitanie. Mam tu rannego kosmitę, który, tak się składa, aktywnie przyczynił się dziś do uratowania naszych dup. Śmietnik TARCZY może zaczekać.  
\- Tym bardziej, że nasz niebieski przyjaciel zdążył już wyciągnąć z niego najciekawsze śmieci – dodaje Romanoff, stając w drzwiach szpitala.  
Jest blada; prawą rękę ma zabandażowaną od ramienia aż po czubki palców. Tony podejrzewa, że laser Doombotów zostawi paskudne blizny.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle powinnaś wstawać? - pyta Tony, rozcinając Lokiemu podkoszulkę. - Bo jak mi tu zaraz zemdlejesz...  
Natasza podnosi brew. Dobra, Tony wie, kiedy nie należy kontynuować dyskusji. I tak nie ma teraz czasu.  
Wolałby, żeby był tu teraz Bruce. Bruce jest spokojniejszy. I skończył medycynę. Nie żeby Tony nie był w stanie przyswoić sobie medycyny, z udzielaniem pierwszej pomocy po postrzale w szczególności, ale – może na studiach uczą ludzi, jak to zrobić, żeby tak strasznie nie trzęsły się ręce?  
\- Daj mi te szczypce, Stark, zanim wydziubiesz swojemu smerfowi serce – mówi Romanoff z politowaniem.  
I to już jest naprawdę ciekawe, bo – przynajmniej o ile Tony wie – Natasza w żadnym ze swoich licznych wcieleń nie studiowała medycyny. A jednak wyciąga kulę jednym ruchem. Lewej ręki.  
\- To będzie trzeba zszyć – mówi.  
Zszyć. Tak. Tony wie.  
\- Może lepiej ja to zrobię – mówi Bruce zza jego pleców i, Jezu, Tony naprawdę jest gotów go ucałować.  
\- Lepiej wróć na górę, Tony. Nasza asgardzka odsiecz naprawdę chce wiedzieć, dlaczego porwałeś więźnia.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z Thorem?  
\- Nie – odpowiada Bruce, rzucając Tony'emu krótkie spojrzenie. Na dnie jego oczu czai się groźny, zielony błysk. - Stanowczo prosiłem, żeby rozmowy na ten temat toczyły się beze mnie, chyba, że ktoś życzy sobie obecności tego drugiego. Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodaje, pochylając się nad pacjentem. - Nie lubię gościa. Po prostu tortur nie lubię trochę bardziej.  
Tony kiwa głową i odwraca się, żeby wyjść. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę w drzwiach.  
\- Bruce?  
\- Żyje – odpowiada na niezadane pytanie Bruce. - Na razie. Nie umiem odpowiedzieć, czy będzie żył za godzinę.

Tony wraca na górę. Thor odesłał swoich towarzyszy do domu. Najwyraźniej nie brał pod uwagę, że żeby zabrać Lokiego, mógłby potrzebować siły. Tony zawsze wyżej cenił jego mięśnie niż rozum.  
\- Co z nim? - pyta Barton.  
\- Na razie żyje - odpowiada Tony.  
\- A...  
\- Nie wiem.  
Steve siedzi na kanapie; jest wykończony, ma podarty kostium i wygląda, jakby bardzo chciał być gdzie indziej.  
\- Mój brat musi wrócić do Asgardu, przyjaciele – mówi Thor.  
\- Nie – odpowiada Tony po prostu.  
\- Takie jest życzenie Wszechojca, Tony Starku.  
\- Cóż, moje życzenie jest inne, a ponieważ tak się składa, że to moja planeta, moja wieża i mój szpital, więc ja decyduje. Loki zostaje tu gdzie jest.  
\- Kwestionujesz prawo Odyna Wszechojca do wymierzenia sprawiedliwej kary za zbrodnie Lokiego? - W tubalnym głosie Thora słychać nuty niedowierzania i gniewu.  
I to jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy Tony'ego wreszcie trafia szlag.  
\- Sprawiedliwej kary? - pyta przez zęby. - To nazywacie w Asgardzie sprawiedliwą karą? To trudno mi się dziwić, że wasi ludzie mają potem pomysły na podbijanie światów. Wasz Wszechojciec...  
\- Tony – mówi Steve ostrzegawczo i Tony gryzie się w język zanim nazwie Odyna chorym zwyrolem. To rzeczywiście mógłby nie być najlepszy sposób na skuteczne negocjacje.  
\- Asgard nie żąda konfliktu z Midgardem, przyjaciele.  
\- Ale jeśli Midgard nie będzie grzeczny, to nie będziecie mieli wyjścia? - Tony sięga po butelkę. Jeśli ma rozpętywać międzygalaktyczną wojnę, to przynajmniej chce móc później powiedzieć, że był pijany.  
\- Jarvis. Znajdź nagrania z pierwszej wizyty Lokiego i wyświetl na ścianie. Ze zbliżeniami, proszę.  
\- Tak, panie Stark.  
Barton wygląda, jakby miał się za chwilę porzygać.  
Steve wygląda, jakby wolał kolejne spotkanie z HYDRĄ niż oglądać to jeszcze raz.  
Thor blednie.  
Jarvis jest prawie tak genialny jak Tony. Dokładnie wie, o które zbliżenia chodzi. Wie nawet, kiedy należy zwolnić tempo. Poparzona skóra. Zakrwawiona twarz. Nici.  
\- To jest wasza sprawiedliwość? - pyta Tony. - To jest sprawiedliwa kara? Przyjrzyj się, kurwa!  
Thor nie odpowiada. Nie odrywa oczu od ekranu.  
\- Przeczytaj raport medyczny, Jarvis.  
Thor podnosi ręce, jakby się poddawał.  
\- Nie wiedziałem – mówi cicho. - Przysięgam, że nie widziałem.  
\- To trzeba było, kurwa, sprawdzić! A nie, przecież tatuś sobie nie życzył, prawda? Czytaj, Jarvis.  
Jarvis czyta, spokojnym równym głosem; pęknięcie kręgosłupa na odcinku lędźwiowym; pęknięcie kręgosłupa na odcinku krzyżowym; złamanie kości ramieniowej; zmiażdżone kości śródstopia; oparzenia trzeciego stopnia – piętnaście procent skóry...  
\- Na wszystkie wymiary, gdybym wiedział... - szepce Thor. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Thor mówi cicho. Byłby to niezły znak, gdyby nie to, że Thor mówi dalej.  
\- Przysięgam, że to się nie powtórzy, przyjaciele. Teraz...  
\- Teraz Loki zostanie na ziemi – odpowiada Tony ostro.  
\- Wszechojciec...  
\- W dupie mam Wszechojca.  
Tym razem Steve nie zdążył się odezwać. Dłoń Thora zaciska się na Mjolnirze. Zły znak. Bardzo zły znak. A Tony nie ma na sobie zbroi. Ma za to butelkę. I – naprawdę – ma w dupie Wszechojca, bo Bruce właśnie zszywa Lokiego, który uratował Tony'emu życie i lubił tulić policzek do dłoni Tony'ego i nikt nie wie, czy za godzinę będzie żył.  
\- Po moim trupie, rozumiesz? - mówi Tony cicho. - Po moim trupie pozwolę, żebyś zabrał kogokolwiek do tej waszej rzeźni.  
I tak to by wyglądało w podręcznikach. Główna przyczyna pierwszej i zapewne ostatniej międzygalaktycznej wojny: niewyparzona gęba Anthony'ego Starka. O ile zostaną w ogóle jakieś podręczniki. Może takie dla karaluchów.  
Tylko że, nieoczekiwanie, Barton przesuwa się za plecy Tony'ego.  
\- No co – wzrusza ramieniem, jednym, drugie nadal wisi w dziwnej pozycji. - Nie lubię skurwysyna, ale tak jakby uratował mi życie, nie?  
A obok staje też Steve, który w ogóle nie zamierza nic tłumaczyć i Tony nawet nie bardzo się dziwi, bo ciągle pamięta, jaki wyraz twarzy miał kapitan, kiedy znaleźli Lokiego na podłodze.  
\- Będzie żył – mówi Bruce, wchodząc do pokoju. Na dnie oczu ciągle ma ten niepokojący, zielony błysk – co może się źle skończyć dla umeblowania wieży, znowu, ale, to wydaje się całkiem bez znaczenia, bo – będzie żył – i jeśli będzie trzeba walczyć z Thorem, to cóż, trudno nie docenić wkładu Hulka w możliwości bojowe Avengersów.  
I być może Thor rzeczywiście nie chce konfliktu z Midgardem, a na pewno jest wstrząśnięty formą, jaką przybrała asgardzka „sprawiedliwość", naprawdę Tony już nigdy nie będzie mógł pomyśleć tego słowa bez cudzysłowu, w każdym razie, Thor przestaje zaciskać rękę na swoim morderczym młotku i lekko opuszcza ramiona.  
\- Co jeśli – pyta – mój brat znowu wpadnie w swój morderczy szał? Midgard...  
\- A co jeśli Stark wpadnie w morderczy szał? - pyta Natasza, jak zwykle zjawiając się znienacka. - Albo co gorsza, w ciąg alkoholowy? To naprawdę cud, że Midgard przetrwał tyle zagrożeń, nie zaszywając ludziom ust. Nie żebym chciała protestować przeciw wszywaniu sobie Esperalu, Stark.  
Tony wzrusza ramionami. Niespodziewanie ma za plecami wszystkich Avengersów i jest wdzięczny – nawet jeśli w pakiecie są drwiny Nataszy.  
Thor wygląda na pokonanego, ale najwyraźniej tylko tak wygląda, bo -  
\- Wszechojciec... – zaczyna znowu.  
\- Czy ja się mylę, czy ty jesteś dorosły? - pyta Tony.  
Najwidoczniej dla Thora dorosłość jest raczej nową koncepcją, bo przez chwilę wygląda, jakby nie zrozumiał.  
\- Dorosłość, wiesz – podpowiada Tony. - Własne decyzje, te sprawy.  
Co nie jest oczywiście takie całkiem uczciwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie na Thorze tę decyzję wymuszają, ale, naprawdę, nie kłóćmy się o drobiazgi.  
Thor milczy długą, długą chwilę, po czym kiwa głową.  
\- Dobrze – mówi. - Dobrze. Niech Loki pozostanie w Midgardzie. Ale – dodaje – żeby tak mogło być, dla Asgardu Loki musi pozostać martwy. Jeśli kolejny raz zdecyduje wywołać wojnę... - Thor urywa.  
\- To będziemy sobie radzić – kończy Tony za niego. - Bez Asgardu. To co, napijemy się? Za dobrą walkę, czy coś?  
\- Tak jakbyś jeszcze nie zaczął – mruczy Natasza i wyciąga rękę.  
\- Ej, ty przypadkiem nie jesteś na morfinie? - protestuje Tony.  
\- Nie, Stark. Nie używam morfiny. Muszę się znieczulić inaczej.  
Znieczulenie, w przypadku Romanoff, polega na połowie butelki. Z gwinta, na raz. Tony ma dużą wprawę, ale tego mógłby jednak nie przeżyć. Rosjanie.  
\- Chodź, Clint, trzeba ci opatrzyć tę rękę – mówi Bruce. Jest już znacznie spokojniejszy i chyba dzisiejszy wieczór obejdzie się bez udziału jego porywczego, zielonego kumpla.  
\- A swoją drogą – pyta Barton, zatrzymując się na chwilę w drzwiach. – Skąd wiedzieliście? Że Loki jest na ziemi? Dlaczego teraz?  
\- Heimdall mówił, że Loki ukrywał się przed jego wzrokiem – odpowiada Thor. - A dziś... dziś się odkrył. Pozwolił się zobaczyć. Heimdall powiedział, że... jakby chciał, żebyśmy go zobaczyli?  
Tony prawie upuszcza butelkę.  
\- Wezwał wsparcie – mówi z niedowierzaniem. I prawie wybucha śmiechem. Loki musiał wiedzieć, że nie mają szans, że HYDRA ich w tym magazynie rozniesie – więc pokazał się Heimdallowi. Prawie jakby zaczął podskakiwać i krzyczeć, _hej, tu jestem!_ Mimo że, uświadamia sobie Tony i natychmiast odechciewa mu się śmiać, musiał wiedzieć, że Thor będzie próbował zabrać go z powrotem, prosto do tego pieprzonego więzienia.  
Thor chyba myśli o tym samym, bo bardzo się stara nie patrzeć nikomu w oczy.  
\- Wrócę teraz do Asgardu – mówi w końcu. - Kiedy mój brat wyzdrowieje... Będę sprawdzał, jak mu się powodzi.  
Tony nie jest całkiem pewny, co to znaczy, ale, właściwie, będzie się o to martwił później.  
\- Dzięki, Thor – mówi po prostu. - Za wsparcie. I za dobrą decyzję.  
\- Nie mógłbym postąpić inaczej. I zapewniam cię, Tony Starku, nasza sprawiedliwość przejdzie wiele przemian w najbliższym czasie. To się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

\- Próbował nas ostrzec – mówi Natasza, kiedy zostają we troje, we czworo właściwie: Tony, Natasza, Steve i butelka. - I podrzucił parę... rzeczy. Gdyby nie te Doomboty od rana...  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Zostawił liścik. Właściwie do Steve'a...  
Steve macha ręką – czytaj, znaczy ten gest, mnie się nie chce. Steve przysypia na kanapie i wcale nie wygląda jak superżołnierz – wygląda jak wykończony dzieciak.  
Natasza podaje Tony'emu kartkę papieru. Jest trochę zmięta, niezaadresowana, pokryta lekko pochyłym pismem.

_Rogers,  
Magazyn to pułapka. Nie wchodź w nią – i spróbuj powstrzymać przed tym Starka. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie masz wielu powodów, żeby ufać moim ostrzeżeniom, dlatego – żeby udowodnić dobrą wolę – przesyłam znany wam już artefakt, który w rękach HYDRY mógłby być nader niebezpieczny.  
Nie próbuj go używać (i ponownie – spróbuj powstrzymać przed tym Starka). Kamienie Nieskończoności nie są zabawką dla śmiertelników._

\- Brzmi trochę jak Loki – mruczy Tony. - Jesteś pewna, że to on?  
\- Przyjrzyj się uważniej.  
W rogu, kilkoma kreskami, narysowany jest mały, odrobinę krzywy smerf.  
\- Ten artefakt... - Nie, myśli Tony, to niemożliwe. - Ten artefakt...  
\- Tak – kiwa głową Natasza.  
\- Loki podrzucił nam swój błyszczący patyk przeznaczenia?  
\- Dokładnie. I nie, nie możesz przy nim pomajstrować. To nie jest zabawka dla śmiertelników.  
Romanoff. Zawsze potrafi wszystko zepsuć.  
Tony odruchowo wraca oczami do listu. To wszystko brzmi, jakby... jakby Loki się o nich martwił. Jakby Loki się martwił o Tony'ego – niepotrzebnie oczywiście, bo Tony radzi sobie wręcz świetnie, ale – może po prostu dawno się nikt o Tony'ego nie martwił. Może dlatego ta myśl, że ktoś mógłby – niepokoić się, że Tony wpadnie w pułapkę, albo zacznie grzebać przy magicznych kijach przeznaczenia, albo zrobi coś ogólnie głupiego, może dlatego ta myśl wywołuje w Tonym dziwne uczucie ciepła.  
\- Myślicie, że Loki przeszedł na naszą stronę? - pyta Steve, prawie przez sen. - To byłoby całkiem nieźle.  
\- Mnie to wygląda na to, że przeszedł na stronę Starka – mruczy Natasza. Steve odpowiada nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem.  
I właściwie, pomijając jedną zniszczoną zbroje, dwie ciężkie walki, wykończonego kapitana Amerykę, ranną Romanoff, rannego Bartona, rannego Lokiego i granat, którym udało się oberwać Tony'emu – to właściwie wszystko jest całkiem nieźle.  
Racja. Granat.  
\- Jarvis, czy Bruce jest jeszcze w szpitalu?  
\- Tak, panie Stark. Połączyć?  
\- Poproszę. Bruce, przyjacielu, wiem, że jesteś prawdopodobnie tak samo zmęczony jak ja, ale może mógłbyś rzucić medycznym okiem na moje żebra? Mam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że powstała w nich jakaś duża dziura.  
\- Tony – mówi Bruce, kiedy Tony schodzi do szpitala i wyjątkowo, jak na siebie, bez komentarzy, kładzie się na kozetce. Nikt nie umie powiedzieć „Tony" tak jak Bruce, nikt, naprawdę. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz złamane cztery żebra? To cud, że płuca są całe.  
Tak właściwie, to nie jest cud... chociaż z pewnością można to nazwać boską interwencją.  
\- Dobrze, że zdecydowałeś się wspomnieć o tym dzisiaj, a nie, na przykład, za tydzień.  
\- Zapomniałem. Proszę, powiedz, że nie będę musiał nosić gipsu na żebrach, to by mi strasznie zepsuło figurę.  
No i tak – wszyscy są wykończeni i prawie wszyscy ranni, a Tony'emu i tak udaje się rozśmieszyć Bruce'a. To ta osobowość. Działa w każdych warunkach.  
\- Do łóżka – nakazuje Bruce stanowczo. - I żadnego alkoholu więcej, to może jutro dostaniesz środki przeciwbólowe.  
Tony'emu nawet nie bardzo chce się protestować. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo marzył o łóżku.  
Po drodze zagląda do pokoju obok, gdzie, podpięty do kroplówek, w białej pościeli, śpi Smerf.  
\- Będzie żył – mówi Bruce, kładąc Tony'emu rękę na ramieniu.  
Tony śpi jak kamień.

Następnych kilka dni jest zdumiewająco spokojnych – widocznie Van Doom i HYDRA też mają kilka ran do wylizania.  
Wszyscy są za to raczej wdzięczni, bo jakby nie patrzeć, z wszechmocnej grupy bohaterów na chodzie jest tylko Tony, Steve i Hulk, na którego jednak ciężko liczyć, jeśli chodzi o jakikolwiek bardziej subtelne rozwiązania.  
Loki, pozszywany, naćpany i podłączony do kilkunastu różnych rurek, śpi. Bruce twierdzi, że jego stan jest stabilny.  
\- Jarvis go monitoruje – zapewnia Bruce, kiedy kolejny raz zastaje Tony'ego w szpitalu; chodzącego wokół, albo siedzącego na brzegu łóżka.  
Wieczorem Barton bez słowa wręcza Nataszy dziesięć dolarów.  
\- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć...? - pyta Tony.  
\- Kłócili się, czy do niego mówisz – odpowiada Bruce, starannie patrząc w przestrzeń.  
Oczywiście.  
Tony nie mówi. Nie wie, co miałby właściwie powiedzieć. Co może – na przykład – znaczyć, że HYDRA podmieniła mu mózg i Barton ma rację, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, ale – Tony po prostu nie wie, co miałby powiedzieć, pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi rurkami, szumem monitorów i całym tym obrzydliwym, sterylnym zapachem.  
Więc Tony milczy i trzyma ręce przy sobie; trochę przeraża go ta potrzeba dotyku, stale powstrzymywany odruch wyciągnięcia dłoni, wsunięcia palców w ciemne włosy, przesunięcia po chłodnej skórze policzka, ponieważ to jest Loki – który próbował zniszczyć Ziemię, bo tak, a potem uratował Tony'emu życie, bo tak i Tony naprawdę nie wie, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.  
Próbuje, żeby była jasność, bo w Avengers Tower jest raczej cicho i Tony ma to nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że coś wisi w powietrzu, zaraz spadnie i narobi strasznie wielkiego huku i to coś ma bardzo dużo wspólnego z decyzjami. Które, zupełnie odwrotnie, niż Tony jest przyzwyczajony, należałoby podejmować wspólnie.  
Problem polega na tym, że wszyscy najwyraźniej czekają, aż tę rozmowę zacznie ktoś inny i cóż, Tony właściwie się temu nie dziwi – on nie może dojść do konsensusu nawet sam ze sobą.  
\- Dobra – mówi Barton w końcu, jak zwykle z pełnymi ustami. Jest wieczór, oglądają coś idiotycznego, kolejny wariant gromady ludzi, zebranej w jednym miejscu i kuszonych wysoką nagrodą do wybitnie głupiego zachowania. Tym razem akcja dzieje się na plaży. Steve patrzy w telewizor z bolesnym niedowierzaniem.  
\- Dobra – mówi Barton. - Bo ja już mam tego dość i nazwijmy może rzeczy po imieniu, dobra? Więc, skoro Niebieski jednak nie robi w HYDRZE i skoro nie przekazaliśmy go pod czułą opiekę rodziny, boleśnie świadomi, że może w każdej chwili dostać kolejnego ataku morderczego szału i wymyślić jakiś nowy wariant podbijania Ziemi, to znaczy, że Niebieski zostaje tutaj, tak?  
Tony czeka na wybuch.  
Bruce wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Przynajmniej będziemy go mieli na oku, nie?  
\- Nieśmiało przypominam – mówi chłodno Romanoff – że poprzednim razem tutaj nie został.  
\- Może nie czuł się mile widziany – rzuca Barton.  
Natasza prycha w odpowiedzi, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że przynajmniej jeśli o nią chodzi, nic się nie zmieniło.  
\- I jak znowu wpadnie w morderczy szał, to nie będzie trzeba go szukać po całym mieście – rzuca Steve. - Tony, błagam, czy możemy to przełączyć? Jeśli świat tak wygląda, to ja chyba nie mam motywacji do tego całego ratowania.  
Natasza wysuwa ponure podejrzenia, że Loki wymorduje ich wszystkich w łóżkach – Tony patrzy na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem, bo są to akurat te podejrzenia, które Natasza żywi w stosunku do dokładnie wszystkich, może poza Bartonem, ale na pewno z Tonym włącznie. Co jest trochę niesprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tony nigdy nie próbował podbijać świata.  
Czuje się trochę ogłuszony.  
\- I co, i tyle? - pyta. - Już? Zdecydowane?  
\- Jezu, Stark, a nad czym tu debatować? - wzrusza ramionami Barton. - Nie lubię skurwysyna, ale uratował mi tyłek, to raz i wolę go mieć na oku, to dwa. Więc tak, możesz go sobie zatrzymać, ale serio, przełącz to gówno.  
Tony przełącza kanał. Na MTV leci coś, co najbardziej przypomina połączenie opery, Rammsteina i disco z lat osiemdziesiątych, w dodatku jest po niemiecku.  
\- Zostaw to – żąda Natasza i sięga po ostatni kawałek pizzy.  
Tony teatralnie wznosi oczy do nieba i mamrocze coś o profanacji prawdziwej muzyki. Natasza ziewa i odpowiada, że Tony jest głupi.  
Wieczór jak każdy inny.

\- Panie Stark, pozwolę sobie poinformować, że Loki się obudził – mówi Jarvis spokojnie. Tony jest akurat w warsztacie i – oczywiście – akurat trzyma w ręku bardzo precyzyjny i bardzo delikatny przekaźnik energii. Z którego, oczywiście, nie będzie już co zbierać, ale w tej chwili Tony nie bardzo się tym przejmuje.  
Nie jest pewien, czego się spodziewał, schodząc do szpitala. To czego na pewno się nie spodziewał, to całkowicie zdrowy i ubrany tylko w dżinsy bóg, stojący przy oknie. Tony'emu nieoczekiwanie zasycha w ustach.  
\- Stark – mówi Loki spokojnie, patrząc na niego zielonymi oczami.  
\- Loki. Szybko wyzdrowiałeś.  
\- Magia.  
Przydatna rzecz, myśli Tony. Żebra ciągle go bolą.  
\- Przypuszczam – mówi Loki powoli – że masz kilka pytań.  
Kilka to grube niedopowiedzenie, Tony ma tysiące pytań; większość z nich sprowadza się do – czy masz w najbliższym czasie plan kolejnego podbijania świata i jak bardzo ten plan jest morderczy i czy możemy spać spokojnie z tobą pod jednym dachem?  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś niebieski cały czas? - pyta zamiast tego.  
I – oczy Lokiego otwierają się szeroko na moment pojawia się w nich niedowierzanie i dziwna, niespodziewana bezbronność. To sekunda, może mniej, a potem Loki mruga i jego twarz jest znowu chłodna i pozbawiona emocji.  
\- To pierwsze pytanie, które przychodzi ci do głowy, Stark, naprawdę? - pyta, podnosząc brew. - O kolor?  
Tony wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Wolałem cię jako smerfa – odpowiada spokojnie. - Mniej morderczych skojarzeń. A przechodząc do innych pytań, jakieś plany na najbliższe dni? Inwazje, podboje, władza nad światem?  
\- Nie przypuszczałem, że będę w pozycji, w której jest sens robić plany – mówi Loki po prostu. - I, nie.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie planuję inwazji, podbojów i władzy nad światem – precyzuje Loki.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć.  
Ufanie deklaracjom faceta, opisywanego jako Bóg Kłamstwa może nie jest tą najbardziej rozsądną rzeczą, którą Tony zrobił w życiu, tylko że -  
\- ten Bóg Kłamstwa, akurat teraz, z bosymi stopami i mnóstwem pytań w oczach wygląda jakoś tak strasznie ludzko. Krucho.  
\- Thor? - pyta cicho.  
\- Przypuszczam, że w Asgardzie – odpowiada Tony. I dobra, ciągle ma jeszcze wiele pytań i wielu rzeczy nie rozumie, ale ma niezłą pamięć; pamięta na przykład wyciąganie nici z żywej, krwawiącej tkanki i pamięta dłonie Lokiego całe w jego, Tony'ego krwi i Bartona, który mówił – _nie lubię skurwysyna, ale tak jakby uratował mi życie_ – więc, może te wszystkie pytania mogą jeszcze chwilę zaczekać.  
\- Nie ogarniam tego – mówi. - Kurwa. Dobra, może nie muszę nic ogarniać. Naprawdę wolę, jak jesteś niebieski.  
Tego też nie ogarnia, bo – ostatecznie – kolor gościa, który próbował rozpieprzyć Nowy Jork i wyrzucił Tony'ego przez okno nie powinien rzutować właściwie na nic, tylko że Tony naprawdę tęskni za tą niebieską, chłodną skórą i -  
\- Loki robi się niebieski.  
Stoi całkiem nieruchomo, patrząc na Tony'ego czerwonymi oczami, twarz bez śladu emocji i dłoń zaciśnięta na oparciu łóżka tak mocno, że bieleją kości i Tony nie jest pewien, jak to się stało, bo – przysiągłby – przed chwilą stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, w bezpiecznej odległości, a teraz – teraz stoi tuż obok, wystarczająco blisko, żeby wyciągnąć rękę.  
Więc Tony wyciąga rękę i dotyka twarzy Lokiego, a Loki pochyla głowę w geście jakiejś absolutnej rezygnacji i przytula policzek do dłoni Tony'ego.  
\- Co ty robisz, Stark? Czego ty chcesz?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiada Tony, bo naprawdę nie wie. Chce, żeby Loki tu został. Chce go dotykać. Chce... wszystkiego chyba i to najwyraźniej też powiedział głośno, bo oczy Lokiego rozszerzają się gwałtownie, a potem Loki robi ten jeden brakujący krok do przodu i całuje Tony'ego gwałtownie i mocno i, Jezu, to jest jak – wszystko, dłoń we włosach i dłoń na szyi i Tony chce – więcej.  
Loki odsuwa się na chwilę, tylko po to, żeby zdjąć Tony'emu koszulkę i syczy przez zęby na poszarpanej skróty i czarno-żółtych siniaków na żebrach.  
\- Drobiazg – mówi Tony; jego głos lekko drży.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – odpowiada Loki.  
Magia jest trochę jak impuls elektryczny i żebra Tony'ego znowu są całe. Ręce Lokiego są suche i chłodne i drżą lekko na skórze Tony'ego i Tony nieoczekiwanie rozumie, że -  
\- Loki też nie ma pojęcia, co właściwie robi.  
\- Zostaniesz tu – mówi; nie jest pewien, czy to pytanie, czy prośba. - Nie znikniesz.  
\- Nie – odpowiada Loki cicho. - Nie zniknę.

I to nie tak, że Tony nie ma już więcej pytań i nic nie czeka na wyjaśnienia, na jakieś _dlaczego_ i _jakieś co dalej_ i co _my właściwie robimy, tak naprawdę_, tylko że – może, przez chwilę, to wystarczy.


End file.
